After All These Years
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Alex lived in St. Louis until she was ten. Now she sees her bestfriend RayRay for the first time in 14 years but she is engaged to his friend. Oh the drama. This story was previously called My Boo. Completed
1. Default Chapter

My Boo

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Usher or anyone in the WWE but I wouldn't mind owning Usher or Randy. Vince if you read this call me maybe we can work something out.

_**"My Boo"**  
**(feat. Alicia Keys)**_

_Usher intro:_  
There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo  
_Alicia intro:_  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
_Usher Verse:_  
Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby  
_Chorus:_  
_Usher:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
_Alicia:_  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo  
_Alicia Verse:_  
Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby  
_Chorus:_  
_Usher:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
_Alicia:_  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo  
_Usher:_  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo  
_Alicia:_  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo  
_Chorus:_  
_Usher:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
_Alicia & Usher:_  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

A/N: Just pretend that in this story Randy is still part of Evolution. Because I wrote this awhile ago and I don't feel like chainging it. Thanks. I changed the name of this story because someone reported me and got it taken off so don't get confused.

Alex's Pov

Dave and I were walking down one of the many hallways in the Fleetcenter this was the first time I had seen Dave since we had gotten engaged which was a month ago. Dave and I had met 2 years before at a party of a mutual friend. He had his arm around me I liked this moment. I looked down at the platnium engagement ring he had gotten me I wasn't sure if I loved him don't get me wrong I cared about him a great deal. But I don't think I really know what love is. My parents certainly weren't in love they tolerated eachother but they didn't love eachother. My dad left when I was 15 and ever since then I've found it hard to put my complete trust in men. Dave seemed really excited which was different for him usually he was really laid back he wasn't much of a talker but then again neither was I.

"Well here we are I can't wait for you to meet the guys" he said

To be perfectly honest I couldn't care about meeting the men he worked with but I cared about him and if he wanted me to meet them then I was willing to meet him half way. I smiled.

"Wait here I have to make sure they are dressed" Dave said before entering the lockeroom. He came back out a few minutes later saying it was ok to come in. I entered and made myself interested in meeting Ric Flair and Triple H I had been watching them on tv for a long time so it wasn't a big deal meeting them in person.

"Where's Junior we have a tag match tonight and we have to warm up" Dave said to Ric

"You know him he'll show up last minute" Ric replied

That's when it happened it was like I was 10 again standing in the forest behind our houses. I was staring into the face of my bestfriend again. My breath seemed to be caught in my throat.

"Ray-Ray" I managed to say.

Randy's Pov

I'm late getting to the arena again. Damn rental car places Dave is going to kill me. Today is the day he is bring his fiancee with him plus we have a tag match tonight. I entered the arena and walked to Evolution's lockeroom. I entered the room Dave was standing there talking to Ric. I'm guessing that the woman standing next to him is his fiancee. At first I wasn't noticed by anyone. I have to say Dave's girl looks really familiar but I can't place her. But then she said something that suprised me big time.

"Ray-Ray" she said

Then I knew it was her I don't know why I didn't recognize her before those eyes gave her away.

"Dria" I said. She smiled and then I knew it was her wow she grew up. Yeah it has been 14 years since the last time I saw her but wow is all I have to say. She looked beautiful and it was then that I realized how much I had missed her. There was an awkward silence. I didn't know if I should hug her or just stand there and I could tell she felt the same way. So I decided to break the silence.

"What I don't get a hug now" I said. She smiled once again and then she hugged me. I still couldn't believe it was her it was so surreal to me she was still this ten year old girl and to see her now she was 24 and all grown up.

Dave's Pov

Did I miss something because Randy walked in and all of a sudden Alex calls him Ray-Ray this is too messed up.

"Ok I hate to brake up this really great moment but would one of you like to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked

"Dave remember when we moved in together and you were helping me pack and you found that album and you asked me who were the people in the picture and I said it was me and my bestfriend Ray-Ray?" Alex asked.

"Yeah" I said

"Well this is Ray-Ray" she said

A/N Ok Tell me what you think because I found this story in one of my files so I decided to post is. If you don't like it I can get rid of it so just let me know.


	2. Why didn't you write?

Once again I own nothing but trust me if I did it would be awsome.

**"My Boo"**  
**(feat. Alicia Keys)**

_Usher intro:_

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo  
_Alicia intro:_  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
_Usher Verse:_  
Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby  
_Chorus:_  
_Usher:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
_Alicia:_  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo  
_Alicia Verse:_  
Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby  
_Chorus:_  
_Usher:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
_Alicia:_  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo  
_Usher:_  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo  
_Alicia:_  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo  
_Chorus:_  
_Usher:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
_Alicia & Usher:_  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Dave's Pov

"Wait he, you are the first boy she ever kissed?" I asked Randy

"Yeah I guess I am" he answered

"I need to sit down this is too much for me to comprehend" I said. I sat down on one of the leather couches.

"Dave are you ok?" Alex asked

"No one of my closest friends was the first guy my fiancee ever kissed" I replied

"Jesus Dave it was 14 years ago!" Alex exclaimed

"And what is up with the nicknames?" I asked

"When Randy's brother was little he couldn't say our names properly so he called us Ray-Ray and Dria and it kind of stuck" Alex explained.

Alex's Pov

Dave macho act was getting too annoying for me so I decided to take a walk.

"I going to take a walk" I said

"Wait Alex I'll join you" Dave replied

"No I want to go alone" I said

I left the room thankful to get away from them I don't know what the hell Dave's problem was I haven't seen Randy in 14 years. Yeah he was my first kiss but we were 10 so how good could it have been. I still remember that day it was the day before my family was going to move away. My dad's mother was sick so we had to go and take care of her. Randy and I were devistated we had grown up together we had never been seperated. Randy two days older than I was so we really had know eachother forever. Our parents were next door neighbors and best friends so we were alway together. We even had this secret spot deep in the woods in the back of our houses we spent most of our time back there imagineing we were pirates and things like that you know normal kid stuff. We also used to be glued to the tv screen when wrestling was on. His dad Bob took us to local event and every one thought we were siblings. We had seen eachother through chickenpox and broken bones which were usually inflicted by the other person. Practicing wrestling moves on eachother wasn't a smart idea but who cared we were kids. Anyways we were ten I was sitting on a rock in the woods I was thinking.

"Hey" Randy said as he took a seat next to me.

"Ray-Ray I don't want to leave" I said with tears in my eyes

"Don't cry maybe you could live with me in my room" he suggested

"No that isn't going to happen" I replied

"Well I'll call you everyday and we can write letters" he said

"You promise" I sniffled

"Yeah you are my bestfriend" he answered.

I don't know what came over me but I kissed him he looked shocked I ran away from him and that was the last time I had seen or heard from him until today.

Randy's Pov

"Nice going man" I said as I walked out of the lockeroom. I wasn't sure which way Alex went so I was just walking around. I found her in the cafeteria she was sitting down thinking. I took the seat next to her she didn't notice I had sat down next to her until I put my hand on her sholder.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" she replied

"How have you been?" I asked

"Fine" she replied "how about you?"

"I've been good as you can see following in my dad's footsteps" I said

"Both your dad and grandfather must be very proud" she said

"Yeah they are" I commented

"How come you never wrote me?" she asked

"What?" I asked

"You told me you would call and write to me but you never did" she answered

"I wrote you for 2 years but I stopped because you never wrote back" I said

"I never got any letters" she told me

"I even went to your grandmother's wake, I begged my parents to let me go but you weren't there" I said

"My folks said I was to young" she replied "when did you stop going by Ray-Ray?"

"After you left" I said "things were never the same"

"I know Boston sucked we got there my grandmother died and then my dad took off when I was 12 and all I did was wish I could somehow go back but I never did" she said

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said

"It happens I don't let it affect my life"

"When did you become so bitter?" I asked

"I can't believe you just called me bitter" she said.

She wasn't mad or anything in fact I think she was amused. We talked for a long time about old times and things like that. After a while it was like we were never seperated. I almost forgot about my match but then Dave enetered the caf looking for me.

"What the hell Randy we have our match in 15 minutes and you are still in your clothes" he said annoyed

"Oh shit Alex i have to go but I still want to talk to you I'm not going to loose you again" I said as I ran out of the caf.

Alex's Pov

Dave sat down in Randy's seat.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"I wan't pissed at you if that's what you thought I was just suprised to see Randy again" I told him

"you guys looked like you were having a nice conversation" he said

"We were just catching up that's all, come on I'll walk you to the entrance" I said getting up. He got up too and we walked together. Randy was waiting for Dave.

"Good luck" I said to Dave and then I gave him a passionate kiss.

I didn't notice the jealious look that Randy had in his eyes. Their entrance hit and I walked away.


	3. What am i going to do

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alex and maybe other characters i decide to add.

Alex's Pov:

I'm so confused I really care about Dave but I can't help wondering what might have been if I had stayed in St. Louis. Randy and I had always had this connection we can read eachother almost all he has to do is look at me and know something is wrong. I ran away once when i was 14 I made it back to St. Louis I stayed for a week with my aunt but I was afraid to see Randy because I was so different then and i was afraid he would be too. I eventually went back to Boston and when my mom asked me where i had went and why to told her I went home to visit. Now I was sitting outside the arena thinking I didn't even hear Randy come and sit next to me.

"You really shoudn't smoke it's not good for you" he said.

I jumped a little in surprise but then i relaxed.

"It's not real I quit a year ago but the cravings are a bitch so I used bubble gum one to ease them" I told him

"I never pictured you a person who would smoke" he said

"I was 14 and stupid" I said

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure shoot" I said

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had stayed I mean who knows we could be married right now" he said

That was a possibility our parents had always planned on Randy and I getting married. But of course we protested we were 5 we didn't want to marry our bestfriends. I laughed.

"Yeah I think about it sometimes" I said

"How's your mom?" he asked changing the subject.

"You're changing the subject, she's fine now do you think about it?" I asked

"I don't want to talk about it" he said

"You do don't you" I teased

"No" he said

"You are a liar" I said

Then he did something that suprised me he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back for a minute but then I pushed him away.

"What are we doing I'm engaged to Dave" I said

"Alex I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" he appologized.

"It's ok just don't tell anyone about this ok" I said

He nodded but looked a little disappointed.

"I've missed you" he said as he walked away.

I put my head in my hands and sighed. Things just got a whole lot worse.


	4. Whatcha gonna do

Randy's Pov

I can't believe I kissed her I mean yeah I've wanted to do that for a whilr but she is Dave's girl. The truth is I have thought about if she had stayed. How was I going to be able to look Dave in the eyes again. Just then my cell phone rang I answered to hear my mother on the other end.

"Hey mom what's up?" I asked

"I was just making sure you were still coming to Nate's party tomorrow" she replied

"Yeah how many times does my only brother turn 18?" I asked "hey would it be alright if I brought a guest". I got the brilliant idea of inviting Alex I mean she hadn't seen my family in 14 years we were all so close once why couldn't it be like that again. Now I just have to figure out how to convince Alex and more importantly Dave. But it was worth a shot so I decided to try. Alex would be easier to convince so I decided to save her for last. So I went to go find Dave. It wasn't too hard I just had to enter Evolution's lockeroom.

"Hey Dave can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked

"Yeah sure what's up" he asked

"Well I was wondering if it would be ok with you if I took Alex home with me it's my brother's birthday and I wanted to take her if it's ok with you" I said

"Why are you asking me I don't control her" Dave said

"Well I just wanted to clear it with you first before I asked her so if you said no I wouldn't start a fight between you two" I said

"I don't care if she wants to go then I'll let her" Dave said

"Thanks man I know my parents are going to be very happy" I said

"what is the deal with you and Alex?" Dave asked

"We were bestfriends when we were kids and that's it I haven't seen her since we both were 10" I replied

"Ok" he said

I left the room because this conversation was getting a little uncomfortable Dave definately thought something was up. I went to go find Alex which wasn't easy because she wasn't a wrestler so she didn't have a locker room. I found her in the caf talking to Amy(Lita).

"Hey Alex can we talk?" I asked

She looked at Amy and then she got up and followed me.

"What is it?" she asked

"I do know if you remember but it's Nate's 18th birthday tomorrow and I thought it would be a nice surprise if you came" I said

"Yeah sure I'd like to go" she replied

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" she said as she smiled

"You have no idea how happy they will be" I said. I kissed her on the cheek and then walked away. "I'll meet you tomorrow at your hotel and then we can drive there"

"Ok" she said

Alex's Pov

I'm not sure if this is a good idea but Randy looked like a little kid at Christmas and I couldn't say no so I guess I'm stuck. Not that I wouldn't love to see his family again I'm just not sure of being around him but in the world of the immortal "Hulk Hogan" Whatcha gonna do?


	5. Loud mouth

The car ride was about 2 hours. Alex had awoken around eight and packed then she woke Dave up. She gave him a kiss before she left the room. She was supposed to meet Randy in her hotel's lobby at 9:30 but of course he was late. It wasn't a big deal that just ment she had more time to think. She saw him enter the hotel he didn't see her at first he was wearong a pair of nylon jogging pants and a white t shirt. Alex couldn't help but notice how hot he was. He noticed her and walked over she stood up and ran her hand over her loose fitting army fatigue paints. He smiled and asked if she was ready to go.

Alex Pov

When we first got into the car we tried to make conversation but we were failing miserably that's when I took out my cd player. I was jamming to Tourniquet by Evanescence.

"What are you listening to?" Randy asked

"Evanescence" I replied

"Why don't you save the batteries in your cd player and put the cd in the car's system that way we both can listen" he suggested

"You like Evanescence?" I asked

"Yeah Amy Lee is hot" he said

I just shook my head "Is that all you think about do you ever listen to the lyrics?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied "but only when it is a good song like Ozzy Osbourne's Dreamer, Ozzy is like a god"

"I so agree Ozzy has to be the greatest rocker of all time but my favorite rock band is Velvet Revolver" I said

"No Guns-N- Roses is better" He said

"You would say something like that Axl Rose is a bum" I said

"Oh like Scott Weiland is any better the guy is a junkie" Randy commented

"No he was a junkie and the man is a lyrical genius have you even heard the song fall to pieces almost everybody can relate to that song"

"You are strange" he said

"No I'm normal you are the strange one" I said

We continued to listen to Evanescence until Tourniquet came on. I started to sing along i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more i lay dying and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming am i too lost to be saved am i too lost?

"Wow I din't know you could sing" he said

"Yeah I can I used to sing my brother to sleep" I replied

"Wait you have a brother?" he asked

"Well half brother but yes his name is Sebastian and he is 8 now" I said

"Wow"

"It's not a big deal or anything I remember when he met Dave it was really funny because he is a big wrestling fan so he was like I know you" I said laughing at the memory.

"He likes wrestling huh?" he asked

"Yeah he was the only reason I went to wrestling school" I said

"You went to wrestling school?" he asked

"Yeah that's why I was with Dave I had an interview with Mr. Mcmahon" I said

"Cool looks like we both followed our dreams" he said

"Yeah well it's funny our dreams brought us back together" I replied

The rest of the ride was in silence. When we got to the house we exited the car and Randy's mom was the first to greet us.

"Randy honey you are home good and who is this a new girlfriend?" she said

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No try a really old girlfriend" Randy said

"First I was never your girlfriend second you are older than i am" I said

"By 2 days Alex" he said

"Alex oh my god is that you?" she asked

"Yeah it's me" I replied

"Come here so I can get a good look at you" she said

I walked closer to her. She looked me over and then hugged me.

"So how's your parents?" she asked

"Well I haven't seen my dad in a while but my mom and stepdad are good" I answered

"Yeah i heard about your dad from your aunt and you have a brother right?" she asked

"Yeah his name is Sebastian he's 8" I said pulling out a picture out of my wallet.

"Oh he's cute" she said "well you too get inside i'm sure Bob wants to see Alex again" she said

"Bob, Nathan, Becky come here" she called

"What is it mom?" Nathan asked as he entered the living room.

"Wow Nathan look how big you got the last time I saw you were like 5" I said

"Ok who are you?" he asked

"Nate this is Alex she lived nextdoor to us for a long time remember" Randy said

"I do remember, you and Becky used to dress me up like a girl when I was little" he said

"Yeah I remember that sorry" I said

"Ok I'm here what is it?" Bob asked as he and Becky entered the room.

"Bob you remember Alex right?" Randy's mom asked

"Yeah but what I remember is not what I'm seeing" he said

"Well Bob it has been 14 years I was forced to grow up" I said

"No you can't be the same Alex the Alex I remember was a loud mouth" he said

" I was not a loud mouth" I said 


	6. Dinner

Alex's Pov

"So Alex what do you do for employment?" Bob asked

"Well right now I work at a daycare but in a month Mr. Mcmahon is sending me to OVW" I replied

"So you are going to be a diva?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"Gee I wonder where she got her fascination with wrestling Bob" Elaine said

"It's not his fault he just didn't want me to be left out right Bob?" I said trying to help him

"So what do you want to do now that you are 18 Nate?" I asked

"I want to get a tattoo" he replied

"No son of mine will have a tattoo while living under this roof" Elaine said

"But mom Randy has a bunch of tattoos" Nathan commented

"But that is the beauty of it Randy doesn't live here" Bob said

"Hello I'm sitting right here!" Randy exclaimed

The whole table laughed. We finished dinner and we just sat in the living room talking until about 2 am. It was decided that I would stay in Randy's old room and he would sleep on the floor in Nathan's room. I excused myself I was tired and wanted to go to bed. I got changed and stuff I got into bed and fell asleep.

DREAM

Randy and I were in the living room of his parent's house we were talking when my phone rang I looked at the caller id it was Dave. I picked up the phone but he wasn't there I got really nervous. And then all of a sudden it was like I was on the highway Dave's truck was all smashed but I couldn't move to make sure he was ok. I was screaming I didn't realize that I was also really screaming the next thing I knew I felt someone shaking me. Randy was sitting on the bed looking at me I sat up and hugged him.

END DREAM

"Are you ok?" he asked

"No that dream was so really" I replied

"What happened?" he asked

"Dave was in a car accident" I said

"I'm sure it was just a dream" Randy said soothingly

"Yeah but I'm scared now would you stay with me tonight?" I asked

"Of course" he said.

We both laid down and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe and soon felt myself drift off to sleep.

Randy's Pov

I know I shouldn't be enjoying this but Alex is my friend and if she needed my help I would do anything to help her. She looked really freaked out about the dream I'm sure Dave is fine. I looked over at Alex she was sleeping I smiled before going back to sleep myself.


	7. Nobody's home

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Randy's Pov

I woke up the next morning Alex was still asleep so I decided to just to watch her. It's amazing how much I missed her the connection we share is very strong it is like we can read eachother just by looking at one another. She stirred a little so I laid back down I didn't want her to know I was watching her. She opened her eyes.

"Hey morning Beautiful" I said

"Morning" she replied

"How did you sleep?" I asked

"After the nightmare I slept fine" she said

"Well we should get up and get something to eat" I said as I stood up. She did the same and then stretched. We walked down stairs to find my mother making breakfast

"Hey you two" she said

"Hey" we replied at the same time

"I'm making choclate chip pancakes" she told us.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed

Both my mother and I looked at her.

"What did you think I would forget Elaine's famous choclate chip pancakes" she said

I just rolled my eyes.

"Alex you are one of a kind" I said

"Yeah and don't you ever forget that" she said

My mother laughed.

"Do you two ever stop when you were kids you used to argue 14 years of seperation some things don't change do they?" she asked

I just smirked and waited for Alex to answer she seemed to be thinking.

"Somethings do change" she said

"Ok enough deep pondering let's just eat" Elaine commented

We all ate.

Alex's Pov

After breakfast Randy and I just hung out the next house show wasn't for another three days so we were in no hurry I was having a blast just hanging out with Randy and his family. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and Randy, Becky,Nathan, and I were in the living room watching a movie. We were watching Troy it was a good movie but I wasn't really paying attention I had this nagging feeling that something was wrong but I didn't know what. Then my cell phone rang I stepped outside into the back yard.

"Hello" I said

"Is this Alexandria Hart?" a male voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes" I answered

"Is your fiancee David Bautista?"

"Yes is everything ok?" I asked

"Ma'am I sorry to have to tell you this but you fiancee was involved in a car accident and he was pronounced DOA when the paramedics got there"

Randy's Pov

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Alex had fallen to her knees I could tell something was wrong. I went outside only to find Alex hysterically crying.

"Alex what's the matter?" I asked

"Dave is dead"

Well another chapter finished. I'm not really sure what to do next review and give me some ideas. Also the song in the beginning was by Avril Lavigne just in case you didn't know.


	8. Broken

I was bruised and battered I couldn't tell what I felt I was unrecognizable to myself I saw my reflection in a window I didn't know my own face. Oh Brother are you gonna leave me wastin' away. Bruce Springsteen, Streets of Philadelphia.

Today was Dave's funeral Alex had been an emotional wreck since she got that phone call it was almost a week ago. They said he was driving to his hotel and that he fell asleep at the wheel. She should have been with him that is what she had been thinking since she got that call. Right now she was in the bathroom of her apartment. Randy had called her about every hour since she left St. Louis but she didn't want to talk she didn't want to do anything. She has stopped eating and she barely slept she looked horrible. She was looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked nothing like herself her eyes no longer had that sparkle her face was really thin from not eating. She looked dead and that is how she felt.

"It should have been me" she said as she punched her hand through the mirror. Blood was flowing freely from her hand but she didn't care she didn't feel any pain. She entered the kitchen she couldn't hold the anger in any more she started throwing things. When she had finished the kitchen she moved on to the other rooms. When she was done she stood against a wall her chest was heaving trying to get air. She slid down into the fetal position she sat there and cried.

Randy's Pov

I was surprised Alex didn't go to the funeral but then again she had just lost her fiancee so maybe she was too upset. I had called her mother and gotten her address so after the funeral I decided to go see her. I was worried after she didn't call me after the numerous massages I had left her. I got to her door it was open a little so I let myself in the place was a mess things thrown everywhere at first I thought Alex might have been robbed then I saw the blood.

"Alex" I yelled but there was no answer.

I continued to walk around the apartment until I found her. She was huddled up against the wall I wouldn't have noticed her at all if I hadn't heard her crying. She was covered in blood that I was guessing was her own.

"Alex" I said wrapping my arms around her. She went limp in my arms. In all the years I had known Alex I had never seen her this way but then again the man she loved just died.

She needed to be cleaned up so I took her into the bathroom. I laid her on the floor while I ran the water for a bath. I was a little uncomfortable about having to strip Alex down and give her a bath but she needed me so I did it. Then I got her dressed and bandaged her hand. As I was doing this she was watching me but it looked like she didn't comprehend what was going on. Then I put her into bed I laid down next to her trying to comfort her. She fell asleep and after a while I did too. It was about 2 in the morning when I woke up because Alex was screaming.

"Shh it's ok I'm here" I said I was rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down.

"Why god why did you have to take him" she sobbed "it should have been me he didn't do anything"

Alex conitnued to cry I felt so helpless I couldn't do anything to help her. I couldn't begin to imagine how much pain she must be in. After a while she quited and fell back to sleep.

"I love you Alex and I'll take care of you forever I promise" I whispered as I kissed her softly on the lips.


	9. Am i going to be ok?

And I'd give up forever to touch you. Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now. Iris-Goo Goo Dolls

Alex's Pov

"Ugh" I said as I woke up, every part of my body hurt. I moved and realized I was in bed but I don't remember how I got here. I don't really remember anything that happened last night. I noticed my hand was bandaged I wasn't sure how that happened. Then I looked around my apartment.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked myself.

"I've been asking that same question for about an hour and a half" Randy said.

"How did you get in here?" I asked

"Well you left the door open, I was worried about you when you didn't go to the funeral" he said he looked down at the floor during the last part.

"He is really gone isn't he?" I asked

"Yeah he is but you are going to be ok" he said

"How am I going to be ok I miss him so much"

"I miss him too he was a good friend and a really good guy" Randy said

I couldn't hold it in and I didn't want to I started crying.

"I feel so guilty I should have been with him" I said

"Alex what happened to Dave was a horrible accident you couldn't have stopped it" Randy said as he came to sit next to me.

"If it was such a horrible accident then why do I feel so damn guilty?" I asked

"I've decided something you are going to come live with me" he said

"Randy that is sweet but I can't I don't want to I just want to be alone right now" I said

"Listen you are not going to stay here by yourself I won't let you" he said "plus I already talked to your landlord about it"

"So now I'm not capable of taking care of myself?" I asked yelling

"No i'm not saying that I just don't want you to be alone" he said remaining calm.

"How can you be so calm you said Dave was your friend and yet you sit there and stay calm?" I asked still yelling.

"You don't think it is killing me the fact that one of my bestfriends fucking died?" he asked yelling back

"Now I see the true you go ahead Randy yell and scream that is what you want to do anyways"

"You know what I can't stand you, you think you are the only fucking person who lost someone well think again we lost him too" he yelled.

"I hate you get the hell out of my house!" I exclaimed

"With pleasure" he said as he slammed the door.

"I need to get out of here" I said as I threw on some clothes. It was only about 10:30 so nothing was really open. I decided to go to Dave's grave. I drove to the cemetary it didn't take me long to find the grave. The headstone shone in the sun. The inscription read

David Bautista

January 18 1969- March 21 2004

A loving son and all around great guy he will be missed.

"Hey Dave I'm sorry I wasn't at your funeral but I just didn't want to believe you were gone" I said " I miss you so much I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I had a fight with Randy today he was trying to be nice to me but I didn't want it I don't deserve him and I didn't deserve you". Tears were freely rolling down my cheeks.

"Well I have to go but don't worry I'll be back soon" I said as I stood up.

As I was walking away I saw Paul and Ric walking up the path.

"Hey Alex I'm so sorry" Paul said

"I know you guys are Dave was a great guy as you two know he is going to be missed" I said

"If you need anything please call us we want to help" Ric said

"Thanks that means alot to me but I'll be fine" I lied

"Are you sure?" Paul asked

"Yeah" I said

I gave them both a hug and then I walked back to my car. Was I going to be ok I hope so.

And I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am . Iris


	10. Whiskey Lullaby

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger.Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.We found her with her face down in the pillow.Clinging to his picture for dear life.We laid her next to him beneath the willow.While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley featuring Allison Krauss

It was about 11:30 and Alex was sitting in a bar she was on her second bottle of Jack Daniels. She had been there since about 8:00 she was slurring her word and she could hardly stand.

"Give me another bottle" she slurred

"I think you have had enough" the bartender said

"Well I don't what is up with everyone trying to control my life first Randy now you well you know what the hell with the both of you" she said as she tried to stand up but she fell and passed out.

"Jesus why do I always get stuck with the drunks?" he bartender muttered to himself as he reached his hand into Alex's coat pocket trying to find some sort of ID. He found her cell phone and her wallet. He found a piece of paper with a number and the name Randy written on it he figured it was worth a shot. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello" Randy said

"Yes hello this is Jeff Dawson I'm a bartender at the Claddah pub here in Boston we seem to have a friend of yours passed out here" the bartender said

"Ok how long has John been passed out?" Randy asked

"It isn't John her name is Alex Hart and if you could come get her it would be very much appreciated" Jeff said

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes where are you located?" Randy asked

The bartender gave him the directions. Then he hung up.

Randy's Pov

I can't believe her she tells me she hates me and the next thing I know I have to pick her up because she is passed out in a bar. She is lucky I stayed around to keep an eye on her. I really care about her and I don't want to see her hurt herself which is what she is doing. This isn't anyway for her to honor Dave's memory. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. I was outside the bar 20 minutes later.

"Hi I'm here to pick up Alex" I said

"She is over here she said something about people trying to control her life and then she passed out" Jeff said

"Ok thanks" I replied as I picked her up and carried her out to my car. I laid her out in the backseat and got into the driver's seat.

"Alex why are you doing this to yourself don't you see that people still care about you?" I asked her sleeping form.

I looked at her curled up in the backseat. 'This is going to be fun' I thought to myself before driving off.


	11. Every thing I do I do it for you

Look into my eyes - you will see. What you mean to me Search your heart - search your soul. And when you find me there you'll search no more. Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true. Everything I do - I do it for you . Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do It For You

Alex's Pov

"I'm never drinking again" I said with my eyes closed I didn't even bother trying to move I could tell that I was hung over.

"You say that but it never happens" Randy said

I managed to open my eyes and lift my head up a littleto see Randy sitting up on the couch he was only wearing his boxers he had obviously has slept on the couch.

"Where the hell am I and how did I get here?" I asked "and would you please stop moving it's amking me want to throw up"

"First of all I'm sitting down. Second I got an interesting call last night saying you were passed out in a bar so what do I do I go down there and get you" he replied. He got up and went into the kitchen I couldn't help watching as he left the room. God he has a nice butt, what am I thinking Dave has just died and I'm checking out hid friend.

"Here drink this" he said as he handed me a glass filled with this really bad smelling liquid.

"what is this?" I asked

"It's my mom's hangover medicine and trust me you don't want to know what is in there so drink it down fast so you won't have to taste it" he said

I did as I was told and drank it down. At first it felt like lead hitting my stomach but after a couple of minutes I started feeling better.

"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome I usually don't help people who hate me" he said

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"What was that I didn't hear you?" he asked. I knew very well that he had heard me and now he was being a jerk but I deserved it so I said it again.

"I'm sorry happy" I remarked

"Very, now why don't you go in the shower and then we discuss what we are going to do from there"

I nodded before heading to the bathroom. I showered quickly and grabbed one of the robes one the sink and put it on I walked out of the bathroom. Randy was now dressed and he was flipping through the channels on the tv.

"There is notinh on" he said to me

"Yeah that's why I don't watch tv" I replied

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Ok I'll order room service oh by the way I grabbed you some clothes from you apartment last night they are over there" he said pointing the the black duffle bag sitting in the corner of the room. I grabbed the bag and entered into the bathroom. Randy had managed to pack me my favorite outfit which consisted of a pair of lowrise jeans with jewels going up the sides and a very tight tank top which read ' I hate boys' on the front. I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and left the bathroom. Randy had moved from his spot on the couch to open the door. He wheeled the cart of food into the room and then grabbed chairs. He started to eat I took a seat and ate too. Neither of us wanted to talk but the silence was driving me crazy so I spoke first.

"Why do you keep helping me?" I asked

He looked up at me confused.

"Why is it that I can tell you I hate you and yet you still help me?" I asked

"Because I care about you and I know Dave wouldn't want to see you hurt and alone" he said

"Oh" I said. So he cared about me that was comforting but was it what I really wanted? Who knows I don't.


	12. Monday morning church

You left your Bible on the dresser  
So I put it in the drawer  
'Cause I can't seem to talk to God without yelling anymore  
And when I sit at your piano  
I can almost hear those hymns  
The keys are just collecting dust  
But I can't close the lid

You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
It used to be so full of faith and now it only hurts  
And I can heart the devil whisper  
"Things are only getting worse"  
You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church

The preacher came by Sunday  
Said he missed me at the service  
He told me Jesus loves me  
But I'm not sure I deserve it  
'Cause the faithful man that you loved  
Is nowhere to be found  
Since they took all that he believed  
And laid it in the ground

_Repeat chorus_

I still believe in Heaven  
And I'm sure you've made it there  
But as for me without your love, girl  
I don't have a prayer

_Repeat chorus_

You left your Bible on the dresser  
So I put it in the drawer

Ok I know these lyrics are kinda long but I think this song really shows how Alex is feeling right now. The song is called Monday Morning Church by Alan Jackson.

Randy's Pov

"Vince and everyone else is holding a memorial service for Dave on Raw tonight and they want you to say some words of course his family will be there also" I said

"Ok yeah I think that would be nice I haven't seen his family in a while" Alex said

That was easier than I thought it would be she was being agreeable but how long would it last. We checked out of the hotel and drove to the airport the next show was in Dave's hometown I think that management made that happen. Alex was quiet the whole plane ride she was deep in thought. She occasionally wrote something down in the notebook that was on her lap she had headphone on so it was pointless to try to talk to her.

Alex's Pov

It's amazing how music could describe feelings so close to what people feel. Right now I'm listening to Monday Morning Church by Alan Jackson and the song basically describes how I feel. I was trying to write a speech for Dave's memorial but nothing seemed good enough. How do you describe the feeling of loss it is impossible. The song was starting to get to me I have tears in my eyes but I'm not going to let Randy see me cry. I don't know why it is such a big deal if Randy sees me cry it's not like he hasn't before. I looked down at my notebook all I had written was I'm sorry he is gone. The plane landed I got off the plane ahead of Randy I hoped the cold air would help clear my head it didn't. Randy exited the plane a few minutes later he had sunglasses and a hat on.

"People can still recognize you" I said

"Yeah I know but at least I tried right" he replied

"Whatever you say"

"Are you nervous about tonight?" he asked

"A little but I know Dave would do this for me so it's ok" I said

"So how are you feeling?" he asked

"Well right now my heart is being ripped out of my chest but I'm sure it will lessen to a dull pain over time" I said half serious half sarcastic.

He nodded and we entered the limo. The arena was about five minutes away so it didn't leave much time to think. It was 6:30 now so I about 2 and a half to figure what I was going to do. The arena was a somber place it wasn't like the other time I visited the backstage area it was like the people didn't want to be here not that I could blame them I didn't want to be here. I walked with Randy to his locker room I sat down on one of the couches.

"I'm going to talk to the guys so you can have some alone time to think" he said

I thanked him and then kissed him on the cheek. Then I sat back down. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said

Dave's mother Mary his father Bryant his sister Lisa and his grandmother Agatha entered the room. I instantly hugged all of them they were the only people who really understood Dave's loss the way I did. Randy and the rest of the people just knew Dave from work or when they hung out but his family and myself loved Dave so it hurt us so much more.

"How are you holding up Alex?" Mary asked me.

"It hurts but I'm trying to live through it, how are you guys doing?"

"We're getting by" Mary said "we were suprised you didn't go to the funeral"

"I couldn't I guess part of me hopped if I didn't go he wouldn't really be gone" I said

"I think we all felt that way it was so sudden that he was taken from us it still doesn't feel real" Lisa said

"So have you decided what you are going to say tonight?" Bryant asked

"No I thought about it but I can't seem to express how I feel" I said

"Don't worry about it when the time comes you'll know what to say" Mary said taking my hand into hers.

I smiled weakly. We sat and talked for a while then Randy came back into the room.

"Alex we have like fifteen minutes till show time so you'd better get ready" he said

"Well we'd go take our seats then whatever happens Alex remember Dave loved you and we do too ok" Mary said. I hugged all of them one more time and then they left except Agatha.

"I wanted to stay behind and talk to you for a minute" she said

"What about?" I asked

"I know David wouldn't want you to be alone and you and Randy seem to be very close so just think about it"

"Agatha my fiancee just died" I said

Then she said something in Greek and kissed me on both cheeks. She smiled at me and then left. I had no idea what she said but after she said it I felt better. I changed into a black skirt and a nice white shirt I left my hair down and put on some makeup. Randy came back in he was wearing a really nice suit and he had his hair gelled he looked nice.

"Wow you look great" he said "you know the strangest thing just happened to me Dave's grandmother said something to me in Greek and then she kissed me"

"Yeah she did the same thing to me" I said

"Well we should go the show is starting now and the memorial is first up" he said

I nodded and took his hand we walked to the entrance to the ring. We waited for Randy's music to start playing it did and then we walked out. It was a little nerve wracking but then I saw Dave's family in the front row and it made it a little better.

"Ladies and gentlemen were are here to honor the memory of Dave Batista this is his fiancee Alex Hart and she would like to say a few words about Dave" Randy said as he handed me the microphone.

"What can I say about Dave he was a great guy but you probably didn't see that much because he was supposed to be he monster of Evolution. If you ask anyone who knew him they will tell you he had a really good scence of humor he was always laughing. Dave was really the best person I've ever known and I was lucky enough to have loved him. Well I can't really talk anymore but thank you for listening to me" I said I handed the microphone back to Randy. Tear were threatening to fall this had taken alot out of me. The crowd was on there feet cheering it made me feel good Dave would have hated this he didn't like drawing attention to himself he would have said this was too much but he deserved this and he deserved alot more. Randy said somethings and then we exited the ring.

Ok that is enough for this chapter. What do you think Dave's grandmother said in Greek only time will tell.


	13. Right kind of wrong

I should try to run. But I just can't seem to. 'Cause every time. I run you're the one I run to. Can't do without, what you do to me.I don't care if I'm in too deep. Know all about.About your reputation. And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation. But I can't help it if I'm helpless.Every time that I'm where you are. You walk in and my strength walks out the door.  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore. Oh I know, I should go.But I need your touch just too damn much. Loving you isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend myh time with you. That I should try to be strong. But baby you're the right kind of wrong.Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong. Right Kind of wrong-Leann Rimes

A/N: Ok I got the idea for this chapter from the movie Laws of Attraction. It is gonna be short because I have a driving lesson I'll write a longer one later.

Alex's Pov

I went to bed that night happy for the first time in a while. I couldn't even tell you why but I was happy maybe it was saying goodbye to Dave in front of all those people or maybe it had something to do with what Dave's grandmother said to me who knows. All I remember was me and the guys going out for drinks after the show.

I woke up the next morning and looked around this wasn't the same hotel room that we checked into yesterday. Then I noticed I Randy was sleeping peacefully beside me not really a big deal. I got out of bed and stretched then I noticed a ring on my hand. 'Oh shit that better not be what I think it is' I thought to myself.

"Randy get up" I said as I shook him.

"Mmmm" he said putting the pillow over his head.

"Randal get up now" I yelled

"What" he yelled back

"Look at your right hand" I told him

He looked at his hand.

"That ring looks like a wedding band" he said

"Yeah it does and look I'm wearing one too" I said

"Did we get married?" he asked

"I don't remember" I said as I started to cry.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"I got married to YOU" I cried.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked a little offended

"No I didn't mean it like that" I said "it's just that I'm married and I don't even remember it"

"Well Mrs. Orton I'm going back to sleep" he said

"Don't call me that" I yelled

"Alexandria Elizabeth Orton has a nice ring to it" he teased

"You don't seem bothered by this" I said

"No because I've loved you for a long time and now were married and I intend to make the most of it" he replied

"You love me?" I asked

"Yeah why do you think I kept helping you even when I knew you didn't want it" he answered

"Wow I guess I never thought about it" I said

"Are you upset?" he asked

"Right now I'm still a little shocked but at the same time I guess I've always loved you too I cared alot about Dave but I never truly loved him" I answered

"Our parents are going to be thrilled" he joked

"Oh don't remind me because all I'm going to hear for the next millenium is I told you so" I sighed

"It's funny how things work out sometimes" he said

"Yeah I guess but I wonder what Agatha said to us in Greek" I replied

"I forgot about that do you think she had something to do with this?" he asked

"I have no idea but next time we are in DC I'm going to find out" I said.


	14. Exhale

Hearts are often broken  
When there are words unspoken  
In your soul there's answers to your prayers  
If you're searching for a place you know  
A familiar face, somewhere to go  
You should look inside yourself  
You're halfway there  
Sometimes you'll laugh  
Sometimes you'll cry  
Life never tells us, the when's or why's  
When you've got friends, to wish you well  
You'll find your point when  
You will exhale (yeah, yeah, say) Exhale-Whitney Houston

A/N:This chapter takes place a 2 weeks later they are in Boston seeing Alex's family. You know they aren't really in a rush to see their families right away.

Alex's mom Deanna Morgan

Alex's stepdad Colin Morgan

Alex's half brother Sebastian Morgan

Alex's evil father Scott Hart he isn't in the stroy i just thought you'd like to know his name

Alex's Pov

Have you ever had one of those times where you just dreaded seeing your family well I was having one of those times. I loved my family it's just that they are either going to be really disappointed or insanely happy and I didn't want to deal with either reaction I haven't been feeling very well for the past week. My parents live in Cambridge which is about a ten minute drive from Logan that is with no traffic but of course we have to hit all the traffic. I made Randy pull over because I needed to throw up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah just car sick I guess" I replied.

"You excited to see your family?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine ok" I snapped.

"Ok no need to get all bitchy" he said.

"I'm sorry I just don't feel well once I get out of this car i'll feel better" I appologized.

"The traffic is moving" he said.

"Ok" I said as I turned on the radio. I Miss You by Blink 182 was playing.

"OMG I love this song" I said turning up the radio.

"Where are you and I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always. This sick strange darkness. Comes creeping on so haunting every time. And as I stared I counted. Webs from all the spiders. Catching things and eating their insides. Like indecision to call you.and hear your voice of treason. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight. Stop this pain tonight." I sang in a very fake Californian accent.

Randy just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"What that is how they sing the song it is so Tom Delonge" I said flipping my hair.

"God help me for loving this woman" he prayed.

"Hey I heard that" I said. He just smirked.

"You know you are really sexy when you do that" I commented.

"I know that is why I do it" he replied.

"Jesus now I can't even compliment my husband forget this I want a divorce" I said

"Like I'd give you one so Mrs. Orton you are stuck with me" he said

I glared at him the whole Mrs. Orton thing was still new to me yes I did love him but it still felt wierd but I'm adjusting although it would be alot easier if Randy wouldn't call me that just to piss me off.

"You really want me to hurt you don't you?" I asked

"And how would you go about doing that?" he countered

"I have my ways" I answered

"Well if you are talking about things behind closed doors I'll be good" he said

"Thank you"

We finally arrived at my parents house. I jumped out of the car and ran to the house. I knocked on the door. My mother answered it. The minute she did I felt sick again so I ran past her and made it to the bathroom just in time.

"Hey honey nice to see you too" my mom said as I ran past her.

"She has been doing that alot lately" Randy said

"Who are you?"my mom (Deanna) asked

"Hi I'm Randy the husband" he said

"What?" Deanna asked confused

"Well if I have my memories right Alex and I went out with a bunch of guys from work and then we got drunk and drove to Vegas from DC and then we got married so Britney don't you think" He said in a sarcastic tone

"ALEXANDRIA ELIZABETH HART YOU HAVE ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO" Deanna yelled

"No yelling I feel like shit" I said coming out of the bathroom.

"You got married in Vegas?" she asked

"Mom I sware he got me drunk" I said pointing at Randy

"De, I sware it was all her" Randy said

"Randal Keith I can't believe you would say that about your wife" I mocked being offended

"Wait a minute Randal Keith...No way, you are, he is Ray-Ray?" she asked. He nodded.

"Oh my God honey how have you been come here and give me a hug" she said He did as he was told.

"Me and your mother we knew you two would end up together but no did you guys believe us I think not" she said "I have to go call Elaine". With that she rushed off into the kitchen.

"Don't you think we should stop her?" I asked

"Nah this way we don't have to hear I told you so twice" Randy replied

We could hear my mother laughing in the kitchen. But then Colin and Sebastian walked in.

"Alex" Sebastian said as he ran over to me to give me a hug.

"Hey what's up buddy" I asked

"Nothin just chillin" he answered

"You have been watching way to much Smackdown you are statring to sound like John Cena" I said

"Hey I'm representin muh homeboy" Sebastian replied. Randy laughed.

"Oh sorry Randy this is my wanna be rapper little brother Sebastian and Sebastian this is my husband Randy"

"Wait a minute you married Randy Orton?" he asked "so he is like my brother in law"

"Yeah he is" I answered

"Wow this is so cool!" Sebastian exclaimed "dad did you hear that the coolest wrestler in the whole WWE is my brother in law!"

"Yeah I heard it I'm just a little suprised with all the events that have happened recently it just seems sudden" he said

"Trust me it was sudden for us too" I said

"Well I guess I'm you father in law Colin" he said shaking Randy's hand. It was really funny because Randy was about 5 inches taller than Colin.

"I know this is going to sound like a stupid question but how did you guys meet?" he asked

"We met when we were 2 days old and then again about a month ago" I answered

"Oh well Alex you really outdid yourself this time" Colin said

"Dad you are too kind" she said

"Dad tell mom to get off the phone so I can call Max" Sebastian whined

"Are you kidding I'm not going anywhere near her and that phone because then I'll have to listen to her" he said

Randy just smiled. I opened my mouth to say something but then found myself running to the bathroom again.

"Honey are you sure you are ok?" Randy asked me. He came over and started rubbing my back.

"Yeah I'm fine it must be some bug that is going around" I answered

"Yeah probably just don't get me sick" he said

I splashed some cold water on my face and then we returned to find my family waiting for us.

"What haven't you ever seen a person with a stomach bug before?" I asked

"We didn't say a word" Deanna said

"Whatever" I said sitting on the couch Randy sat down next to me.

"Well I should go get dinner started" Deanna said

Hey dad let's go shoot some hoops" Sebastian suggested "Randy you wanna join us?"

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked

"Yeah have fun" I said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then he left.

"Honey can we talk?" Deanna asked from the kitchen

"Sure" I said standing up and entering the kitchen

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yes I'm fine I just wish people would stop asking me that!" I exclaimed

"I didn't just mean your health I ment everything" she said

"Yeah I'm ok I miss Dave but I know he would want me to be happy and I am I really am it was a little wierd waking up and finding out I was married to Randy but I really do love him and I guess I always have"

"Well as long as you are happy" she said

"I am" I replied

"And another thing Alex" she said

"What?" I asked

"I told you so"

We both laughed.

A/N: Sorry I messed up on the wedding ring thing I ment I type left hand but I typed right by mistake but yes it is supposed to be your left hand. Anyways what do you think is gonna happen next because I honestly don't know so please give me some ideas I really could use them. I'll tell you what give me some ideas and the person with the best ideas will get full credit so PLEASE I NEED IDEAS!!!


	15. An OVW accident

Alex's Pov

Dear Diary,

After telling Randy's side the the family that we were married we decided to keep it quiet until we had figured it all out. So it was about a week after telling my parents I was still not feeling well I thought I might have been pregnant which scared me to death because I had just started my career I wasn't ready for a baby and neither was Randy we were still kids ourselves. Well anyways I bought a pregancy test and took it the results were positive I still wasn't convinced so I took another one still negative. I breathed a sigh of relief but on the other hand I was a little disappointed I guess that is the way all women are but there was plenty of time for kids in the future. That was if I didn't kill my husband before then. I was feeling alot better after I took the tests officially I had 2 days until I started OVW I was so excited plus the school was in Louisville, Kentucky so it was close to Randy's and my house. Yes we are living together in St. Louis because that is what I'm told married people do but now that Randy is traveling I'm all by myself which isn't as fun as you would think. He will be home tomorrow and he is dropping me off in Kentucky on his way to the house show in Owensboro that night. So now I'm stuck in this house it is 11:37 so I'm going to bed.

Alex

I went to bed and woke up to the smell of french toast I went downstairs to find my husband cooking. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey" he said turning around giving me a kiss on the nose.

"Hey yourself" I replied "how long have you know how to cook"

"My mother taught me when I was 15" he said

"Aw that must have been so cute Randy wearing an aprin" I mocked

"Do you want to wear this" he asked

I shut up and sat down. I didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking.

"Stop smirking" I said.

"How the hell did you know I was smirking?" he asked

"I know you" I said

After breakfast we just hung around the house for the rest of the day nothing big. We were sitting in the living room relaxing.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah I am" I said truthfully

"You excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah" I replied

"You are going to do great you are part of this family and this family is filled with wrestling greatness" he said

"Yeah you are right so I guess I'm going to bed" I said as I left the room.

"Ok I love you" he replied

"I love you too" I said as I left.

Sleep didn't come easily Randy came upstaris I was still awake but I pretended to be asleep because I didn't feel like talking I don't know why I just didn't I finally fell asleep at about 3:30. Only to be awoken a 7 I got up and dressed fast. Randy took my stuff out to the car and started it up. The ride wasn't that long but it seemed like forever because of the awkward silence that filled most of the journey.

"Ok I'll see you at home this weekend right?" I asked him

"Yeah are you sure you are alright?" he asked

"Yeah I'm staying with my friend Ashley Harris who lives up here so don't worry" I told him.

The first day was just meeting everyone which was good I'm glad Ashley was taking this class with me. She was a little younger than me but we both were friends when we lived in Boston so it was ok. The second day that is when something horrible happened.

My first match was against this girl named Kelly Parks she was a little shorter that me but she was all muscle. The match started out fine but then Kelly slammed me. There was an instant pain that shot through my body. But the cramps in my stomach were almost unbearable. Kelly came over to me when she saw I was holding my stomach.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah" I said trying to get up.

I managed to get to my feet only to collapse again the pain was horrible.

"Hey Rich I think we need an ambulance" Kelly yelled

Rich was an instructor who worked at OVW he was on the phone so he didn't see what happened. He rushed into the ring.

"Alex what happened?" he asked

"I don't know I got slammed and then this pain started shooting throught my body" I said the pain was so bad tears were in my eyes.

"Can she stand?" Rich asked Kelly

"She tried but she fell back down" she answered him.

"Ok Alex don't move we are going to get you some help" he told me. By this time I was wishing I was dead finally I passed out.

Paul's Pov

Randy's cell phone started ringing he wasn't around so I answered it.

"Hello" I said

"Yes is this Mr Orton?" A voice asked

"No this is his friend Randy isn't around right now" I answered

"Well when you find him please tell him that his wife is in the hospital it seems she had a miscarriage" he said

"Uh...ok" I said this was really wierd Randy didn't have a wife. But then again what about if this was his mom or his sister and they just got the names mixed up. I hung up the phone just as Randy walked in.

"Randy someone called for you" I said

"Who?" he asked

"Some doctor called about your wife" I answered

"What did he say?" he asked

"You don't have a wife" I pointed out

"Paul will you just fucking tell me what the doctor said" he yelled

"He said your wife had an accident and that she had a miscarriage" I said

"Oh my god" he said tears filling his eyes

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

"Alex" He said

"What about Alex?" I asked

"I have to go" he grabbed his stuff and started to run out of the room.

"I'm going with you, you can tell me what the hell is going on" I said as I grabbed my stuff also and followed him to his car.


	16. Tragedy isn't always as bad as it seems

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine You look so beautiful tonight  
Remind me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces Rest in Pieces- Saliva

Randy's Pov

It took me a half hour to drive to Louisville from Owensboro I have no idea why I let Paul come with me because that would mean I would have to explain everything and I was not in the mood. Paul seemed to scense this and didn't question me. All I wanted to do was get to my wife and make sure she was ok. I reached the hospital and ran to the front desk Paul was at my heels.

"I'm looking for my wife Alexandria Har...Orton" I said

The guy at the front desk typed her name into the computer in front of him.

"She is in room 1234 it's on the third floor" he said. I thanked him and headed to the elevator.

"So when did you and Alex get married?" Paul asked

"About 3 weeks ago" I replied looking down

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" he asked

"We wanted to wait a little while before we told people we are still getting used to being married" I answered

"Don't take this the wrong way but did you marry her because you love her or because you felt you had too did you know she was pregnant"

"I love her and no I didn't know she was pregnant if I did do you think I woud have let her go to OVW" I snapped

"Listen man I'm sorry but I needed to know" he said timidly

"It's ok I shouldn't have snapped at you I know how this must seem but no I honestly love her" I told him.

"You know when we were kids I could always make her laugh it's just so hard now" I said as I broke down. I didn't care anymore that I was standing with Paul in a hospital elevator or of what he thought of me at this moment. He seemed confused on what to do for a few minutes but then he hugged me.

"Don't worry you'll get through this you both deserve to be happy" he said. I continued to cry and he just let me cry on his shoulder as if I was a child. The elevator doors opened and I stopped crying. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and stepped out of the elevator. I heard someone calling my name from the end of the hall. I'm guessing the person was Alex's friend Ashley. We walked over to her.

"Hi Randy it's nice to meet you" she said I could hear the sadness in her voice I couldn't even look into her ice blue eyes because I knew that I would see tears in them and I wasn't ready for that.

"How is she?" I asked

"She is sleeping right now the doctors say she is going to be fine but I don't know how she is going to be she just lost..." she remembered who she was talking to. "I'm sorry I forgot who I was talking to"

"It's ok this wasn't your fault" I said "can I see her?"

"She is being examined right now but I'm sure the doctor would let you in" she said I nodded and entered the room.

The doctor looked up when I walked into the room.

"Are you the husband?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Your wife is doing fine she was about a month pregnant do you have any idea if she knew?" he asked

"No she didn't say anything I don't think she knew because if she did she wouldn't have risked the baby's safety" I told him

"You are probably right" he said "I'll be back to check on her later". He left the room. I had a seat next to Alex I couldn't believe this was happening to us we were finally starting to be happy.

"Randy" Alex whispered

"Hey I'm right here" I said

"Looks like I screwed up again" she said sadly

"No it wasn't your fault you wouldn't have gone if you knew" I reassured her.

"I thought I might have been but I took one of those home pregnancy tests and it read negative I know I should have gone to the doctor's to make sure but I was so relieved that the test was negative" she said

"You don't want children?" I asked. I was suprised we never discussed children but I remember when we were younger she told me once she wanted to have a big family when she grew up.

"I want children it's just that we just got married and I finally achieving my dream of becoming a diva" she said

"I understand" I said

"It would have been exciting though having a baby I mean" she said

"Yeah it would be" I said

"Do you even want children?" she asked

"Yeah I do I want to have a big family" I said

"So do I" she said

"Well then if it's a big family then I will give it to you" I said. She smiled.

"Randy will you stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone I hate hospital?" she asked

"Yeah of course I will" I said. She moved over and I laid down next to her.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" I replied.

She was asleep in minutes I watched her sleep for a while but then I fell asleep as well.

A/N: yes the baby was Randy's I know it's sad. But don't worry I have a feeling things will get alot better.


	17. Cold

Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold Cold- Crossfade

Randy's Pov

Alex had been out of the hospital for a month she has been taking things slow. The doctors said she would recover fine but I'm paranoid and won't let her do anything that could hurt her. After Dave died I realized something life is short you really never know when it's your time so you should make the most of it and that is exactly what I'm doing. Alex and I have been talking about children I really want them but I think Alex is still grieving the loss of our first child it was a little boy we named him Adam Michael Orton. Alex is downstairs in her studio which was once the basement she is practicing her guitar. She is a really talented musician sbut she doesn't like playing for people. I hear her sometimes when I'm in the gym which is next to the studio. Alex spends hours down there locked in that room. She seemed fine when she left the hospital but now it's like she is a totally different person I want to help her but she won't let me.

I was sitting in the living room I heard Alex coming up the stairs.

"Hey"I said

"Hi" she replied

"Are you hungry I could order something" I offered. She nodded I got up and ordered a pizza. I sat back down in the chair I was sitting in before. Alex was sitting across from me on the couch she had that far away look that she wore alot recently.

"What are you thinking about" I asked

"Nothing" she replied

"I've been thinking you should come on the road with me when I leave in 2 days" I said

"Why so I can see the career I can never have" she said

"You are the one that doesn't want to go back" I said

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED THERE I LOST OUR SON" she screamed and started to cry.

I went to hug her but she pushed me away.

"Leave me alone" she said

"What the hell Alex ever since you lost the baby you haven't been the same I don't want to sound like a jerk but get over it"I said and the minute I saw the hurt look on her face I knew I shouldn't have. I didn't mean what I said I just want my wife back.

"GET OVER IT, YOU WANT ME TO GET OVER IT HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO THAT" she yelled

"Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" I appologized

She didn't even respond she just left the room and went upstairs into the bedroom and slammed the door. The pizza came and then I just sat there drinking. I wasn't completely drunk just buzzed so I decided to see what Alex did in her studio. So I went downstairs and picked the lock. I entered the room she had some nice stuff down there lots of equipment. She had a desk and a computer I went over to the computer she left the hardrive open with a disk inside I decided to see what was on it. I realised it was a cd but the I heard Alex's voice she was singing. The song I was listening to was called So Far Away

_I never got to see you_

_I never got to hear you laugh_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Even if you are so far away_

_Maybe one day I'll hold you in my arms_

_You are so far away_

_Too far for me to reach_

_No matter how hard I try you are still gone_

_I want so badly to for you to be with me but that will never happen_

_Because it wasn't ment to be_

_Maybe one day you'll have brothers and sisters_

_I'll watch them laugh and hear them cry_

_But you'll always be with me_

_I will never forget you my baby_

_I'll always love you Adam_

_You are so far away_

_Too far for me to reach_

_No matter how hard I try you are still gone_

_I want so badly to for you to be with me but that will never happen_

_Because it wasn't ment to be_

She wrote a whold cd for him I couldn't believe it all this time I thought she wasn't trying to get better but she was. I started to cry the cd and then things I had said to her how cold I have been that cold.

I sat there for a long time just listening to the cd it was really good maybe I could convince her to get it offically recorded. Better yet why don't I do it myself. I made a couple of copies of the cd in the morning I would call Cena and see if he could help me. After I made sure I put everything back the way it was and relocked the room I went to bed in one of the guest rooms I figured I didn't deserve to sleep in the same bed with Alex.

Alex's Pov

It's morning and I'm still pissed at Randy how could he say that to me. I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with but I just lost my baby. I wrote this whole cd for Adam I had help recording it with my band Black Sunday. Randy doesn't know about Black Sunday yet. We were a band a while back but then we broke up after Adam died I figured we should get back together. I'm going to share the cd with Randy soon but I want it to be perfect. Malcom my drummer thinks I should make a real cd out of it but I don't think I'm that good. The other three guys Steve, Mike, and Bruce think I'm great but I don't think that much of myself. I really want to have another baby but I'm afraid something will happen so I'm a little scared. Plus I'm not sure what Randy will say does he think it's to soon. Maybe I'll talk to him about it tonight.

I walked into the kitchen Randy had finished cooking and had a nice breakfast on the table. Which was good for me because I was starving and the fact that I couldn't cook to save the life of me.

"Hey" he said as I entered the kitchen

"Hello" I said sitting down

"Listen I'm so sorry for what I said last night I had no right" he said

"You really hurt me" I said

"I know I just got mad that you wouldn't talk to me I just want to help you get better" he replied

"I know you do and I really appreciate it I just miss him" I said

"I miss him too but that doesn't mean we should stop living" he told me

"I'm sorry" I said

"You have nothing to be sorry about just tell me what I can do to help"

"I want another baby" I blurted out

He just smiled "Me too"

"Really" I asked

"Yeah" he replied

Well that is it hope you enjoyed. I sorry about Alex's crappy song I tried I'm not much of a song writer but it's ok for this story.


	18. Wait

A/N: I'd like to thank shinebright-starlight you were right maybe she just wants to replace Adam with another baby. So I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Don't worry people I'm not playing favorites I just wanted to thank shinebright-starlight because she took the time to make me realize I made a mistake.

Randy's Pov

I finally got Alex to come traveling with me I didn't want her all alone in the house. Ric and Paul have been acting wierd all day I have a feeling that Paul told Ric about Alex and I getting married nobody but Paul and Alex's friend Ashley know about Adam. Well our families know but I ment like friends and co-workers. I was sitting in the locker room thinking about my match tonight against The Undertaker who would have thought I'd be facing the dead man at Wrestlemania. I lost but it is an honor loosing to the Undertaker. On other news Alex and I have been trying to have a baby for 2 months now but nothing is happening which I don't know is a bad thing. Don't get me wrong I still want kids but I'm strating we are wanting them for the wrong reasons. I was sitting there thinking when I heard somebody enter the room. It was John Cena.

"Hey Cena what's up" I asked

"Yo dawg I had some of my boys hook you up with that cd" he replied

"Good" I said

"Who is singing on the cd" he asked

"My wife" I replied

"Yo when the hell did you get married and to who" he asked

"Alex and I got married about 4 months ago" I answered

"Please tell me you and some guy named Alex got married and that you didn't get married to Dave's Alex" John said

"No I'm married to Alexandria the same woman I've loved all my life" I said

"Does anybody know" he asked

"No just you and Paul" I replied

"Why would you tell Paul before me" he asked in a mocked offended tone.

"Because I got an urgent call concerning my wife and he jumped in the car before I could stop him" I said

"Well as long as it wasn't like you chose to tell him first then that's ok" he said "but anyways the reason I was asking about the cd is because your wife has alot of talent and I'd like to meet her"

Just as he said this Alex walked into the room.

"Well here is your chance" I said

"Hi honey" she said

"Hey babe I believe you've seen John before" I said

"Yeah it's nice to meet you John" she replied

"It's nice to meet you too so Randy tells me you two got married" he said

Alex gave me a look not an angry look but more like an annoyed look.

"Yeah we did" She answered him

"Like I was telling Randy I heard your cd and I think you have alot of talent" John told her. As soon as he did my face fell this wasn't going to be pretty I didn't say anything to him because I didn't think he would be stupid enough to do what he just did but I guess I was wrong.

"Randy what is he talking about" she asked

"Um... honey I kinda went into the studio and listened to the cd you made for Adam and I gave it to John to see what he thought of it" I said timidly. It is really kind of funny that a 6 foot 4, 245 pound man could be afraid of his 5 foot 8, 160 pound wife but I was.

"So basically you broke into my studio and listened to something that was very personal to me and then you give it to your friend to listen to" she asked

"Yeah pretty much" I said

"Randy I can't even look at you right now I'm so mad" she said and then she left.

"John I could kill you right now" I said

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know" he asked

"Use you head" I said as I got up to try to find Alex.

I saw her walking down the hall towards the caf.

"Alex" I called after her. She kept walking. So I started running after her I caught up with her and turned her around to face me.

"why didn't you tell me about the cd" I asked

"I was going to when I felt it was ready but you ruined that and what makes it worse is that you let John listen to it that was supposed to be private I've only let my band lsiten to two tracks" she said

"Wait a minute you are in a band" I asked

"Yeah we were together for a while but then we broke up and now were back together" she said

"When were you going to tell me this" I asked annoyed

"When I told you about the cd" she said

"So basically you lied to me" I said

"No more than you lied to me about being in my studio" she countered

"The only reason I went into your damn studio was because you wouldn't talk to me" I said

At this moment I just happened to look up we were standing in front of the caf. Almost the whole company was standing there apparently Ric and Paul decided to throw us a little wedding party and they all saw us fighting.

"Surprise" they said

I looked at Alex and she just rolled her eyes. We joined the party and had a really good time some people came up to us and said that they suspected we were married and some congradulated us all and all they were happy for us. They even invited Dave's mother,father and sister. They said they were glad that we were happy. That night Alex and I were lying in bed I decided to bring up the baby thing.

"Alex do you really want a baby" I asked

"Of course why" she replied

"No I mean do you actually want a baby or do you just want to replace Adam" I asked

"I don't know Randy I was devistated when we lost Adam I guess I just wanted to try to fill the whole I feel inside" she said

"But you said before we are both really young and have stuff going on is it fair to bring a baby into all that crazyness"

"I guess you are right" she said

"I'm not saying never have kids I'm just saying when the time is right we'll know it" I said

"Why am I so lucky to have you even though you do drive me crazy most of the time" she asked

"Because I love you" I answered

"You know I'm still mad at you for invading my privacy" she said

"Yeah I know but I'd rather have you be mad at me than not admiting your feelings" I said

" I guess maybe if I like you when we get home I'll introduce you to the band" she said

"You'd better" I said. I heard her breathing slow down so I knew she had fallen asleep I laughed silently before falling to sleep myself.

A/N: there you have it the WWE knows about them being married. I think in one of the next few chapters I'll bring Agatha back. If someone speaks Greek tell me bacuse I could use your help I'm greek but I don't speak the language.


	19. Magic

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,   
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;   
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. 

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up: To more than I can be. You Raise me up- Josh Groban

Randy's Pov

Ok I have been married for 5 months now and I must say things are going smoothly if I say so myself. Alex and I have had our fights but we always make up afterwards. I'm really proud of her she went back to OVW and she is graduating next week. I don't know if I like the idea of my wife parading around half naked in front of people but I tell her she can't then I would be a hypocrite. We are back in DC next week and Alex will be here so I think she is going to talk to Agatha. I finally met her band we are trying to get her to send her cd to companies for their thoughts but she won't but I'm not giving up.

A week later

Alex's Pov

Today I'm visiting Agatha it's been bothering me lately not knowing what she said to me in Greek. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Agatha answered the door right away.

"I've been expecting you" she said "come in"

I entered the house and sat down on the couch.

"You want to know what I said right" she asked

"How did you know" I asked

"Because I know these things" she said

"Alex do you believe in magic" she asked

"What um... no" I said

"So you don't believe in magic is that right" she asked

"Agatha magic doesn't exist" I said

"What do you think love is" she asked

"Love is a feeling" I said

"No it isn't true love is magic it is so much more than just mere feelings an instant connection between two people, knowing the person you love so well that you can finish their sentences, the passion that is magic weither you want to believe it or not" she said

"I've never thought about it like that" I said

"You know when Dave first introduced you to me I saw this moment I knew he was going to die but I knew it was ment to happen so I excepted it" she said

"How could you see all this" I asked

"Because I believe in the magic of our ansestors the Greek people have always had magic around them you just have to know how to tap into it"

"So what exactly did you say to me that day" I asked

"All I said to you was '_Let this heart that is clouded by regret be free to seek comfort in another'_ , I had no idea you would end up in Vegas" she finished that sentence with a chuckle.

"Ok it is creepy that you know that" I said

"Why are you such a skeptic" she asked

"I don't know, I just don't know what to believe"

"You are talking about Adam aren't you" she asked

"How" I asked

"I was talking to your mother the other day" she answered

"So you knew all the time that Randy and I would end up together" I asked

"Yes I knew you cared alot about Dave but I knew deep down you loved someone else" she answered

"What do you see for my future" I asked. She just smiled at me.

"You need to see that for yourself" she said "but know this you'll live a long and happy life"

"Thank you" I said

"For what I just answered a couple of questions" she remarked

"You did more than just that" I said.

I left the house just like before a feeling of peace washed over me Agatha was truly an amazing woman.


	20. Champion

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning   
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away Take my breath away- Jessica Simpson

Alex's Pov

I met up with Randy at the arena we talked about what Agatha had said he seemed to believe me which was a good thing. He had a match against Paul tonight he was finally going to win the title back. My husband the World Heavyweight Champion has a nice ring to it. Vince and I are currently in the process of my charater development he is putting me on the roster in a couple of weeks. Thinking back to when I was younger I always wanted to be a wrestler but now it doesn't seem so important anymore maybe that is why I lost Adam because I needed to see the bigger picture that what mattered to me back then is so much different than what I want now. Agatha was talking to me about magic maybe this is what she means. My magic is the family I want.

"Rans would you be mad if I didn't become a diva" I asked him

"Where is this coming from" he countered

"I've just been thinking maybe being a wrestler isn't what I want to do" I replied

"So what do you want to do" he asked

"I want to be a good wife and an awsome mother to our future children" I answered

"Man Agatha must really have an effect on you" he joked

"I think she does" I said

"Honey I have to go we can talk more about this later if you want" he said

"I think I'll be more in a celebrating mood later" I said seductively

"I'm hoping"he said as he walked away.

The match went off without a hitch. Randy started out by giving Triple H hard chops in the chest. But Trips managed to get out of the corner he was trapped in. He went to closeline Randy but missed Randy went for the RKO but Triple H blocked him. Trips irished whiped Randy into the turnbuckle then he went for the Pedigree but Randy got out of it. He went for the RKO again he got it he went for the pin 1...2... and Trips kicked out Randy is pissed now he climbs to the top rope and lands the cross body goes for a the pin again this time he only gets a 1 count. He is really mad now so he puts Triple H into the figure for and Trips taps making Randy the new champion.

I was sitting in the locker room when Randy walked in.

"Come here babe" he said opening his arms for a hug

"No way you are all sweaty" I said

"So" he said

"I'm not hugging you while you are all gross" I said

"So I should go take a shower"he said "wanna join"

"I thought you would never ask" I said as I walked past him into the bathroom.


	21. Dream

They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate  
She said"You're gonna be late if you don't go"  
He held her tight, said"I'll be alright  
I'll call you tonight to let you know"  
He bought a postcard, on the front it just said Heaven  
With a picture of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loved her and they told her  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach

Wish you were here, wish you could see this place  
Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face  
The weather's nice, it's paradise  
It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know  
They say"Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"

She got a call that night but it wasn't from him  
It didn't sink in right away, ma'am the plane went down  
Our crews have searched the ground  
No survivors found she heard him say  
But somehow she got a postcard in the mail  
That just said Heaven with a picture of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loves and they told her  
How he'd love her if his arms would reach

Wish you were here, wish you could see this place  
Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face  
The weather's nice, it's paradise  
It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know  
They say"Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"

The weather's nice, in paradise  
It's summertime all year and all the folks we know  
They say"Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"  
Wish you were here. Wish you were here- Mark Wills

Dream

"Alex" I heard someone calling out my name. For a minute everything was black but the I opened my eyes and Dave was standing in front of me.

"Dave is that really you" I asked

"No it's not it's just a really good impersonator" he replied sarcastically

"Well excuse me if I'm a little confused because you are dead. Oh god did I die in my sleep" I asked

"No you are just dreaming" he said

"Ok I feel better now" I said

"So you got married to Randy" he said

"Yeah" I replied

"You just couldn't wait to get me in the ground could you" he teased

"Are you serious" I asked

"No I'm happy for the both of you really" he said

"I miss you so much" I said

"I know you do and I miss you too but you are happy and that is all I ever wanted" he said

"What is Heaven like" I asked

"Like the song says it's summertime all year" he replied. I smiled knowing what song he was talking about.

"Can I touch you" I asked

"It's your dream" he said. I reached out and touched his face then I pulled him in for a hug. Tears were freely falling down my cheeks.

"Why now" I asked

"Because you needed me to come now you needed me to tell you it's ok to be happy if I can't make you happy then I'm glad Randy can" he answered

"I love you Dave" I said and for the first time I really ment it.

"I know you do but don't worry about me or Adam we're ok" he said

"Adam" I said

"Yeah I'm taking care of him don't worry but you would think you'd name him after me but no" he quipped

"We gave him your middle name, Adam David didn't work, ok maybe it did leave me alone" I said. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Maybe the next one" he said

"Yeah I'll name my next son Deacon and you'll know it was after you ok" I said

"But my name wasn't Deacon it was my position" he said

"Well I first started liking the name Deacon when you were one so work with me here" I replied

"Whatever you say I have to go now but don't worry I'm never far I'm alway in here" he said pointing to my heart.

I gave him another hug and then he kissed me on the forehead and then he was gone. I never realized until just then how truly lucky I was I loved 2 men and they both loved me back and that was enough for now.


	22. My AJ

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing. Don't wanna miss a thing- Aerosmith

Randy's Pov

Alex shifting postions while she was asleep woke me up. I looked over at her she was smiling she must be having a good dream. Early mornings and late at night were my favorite times Alex was so beautiful when she was asleep. Sometimes I could just stay up for hours watching her sleep. I kissed her softly. She stirred and woke up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I said

"It's ok my dream had ended anyways" she said

"What were you dreaming about" I asked

"Dave contacted me in my dream he told me he was happy for us and that he was taking care of Adam" she replied

"Wow must have been some dream" I said

"Yeah it felt so real maybe it was, he told me that he needed to tell me it's ok to be happy" she said

"It's nice to know you are finally at peace with his death" I said

"Trust me it is, I felt so guilty after he died but he made me realize I didn't do anything wrong"

"That's good so what are you doing today" I asked

"I think I'm going to hang out with Stephanie, Jackie, and Torrie" she answered

"That should be fun try not to spend all of my money" I said

"But honey I wouldn't be a good wife if I didn't" she said as she pouted

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

"You are the World Heavyweight Champion I have an image to uphold as your valet.

Yes ladies and gentlemen Alex is now my valet she doesn't really wrestle as of right now but maybe one day she will.

"Yeah you do I don't want people to think I'm with a scrubby person that could seriously damage me" I said

"You are an cocky asshole" she said

"And you love it that way" I said

"Damn straight" she said as she grabbed the remote contorl and turned on the tv. Her favorite movies Armageddon was on so she cuddled up with me and we both watched.

"You'll always be my A.J." she said to me when the movie was over.

"And you'll always be my Gracie" I said lacing my fingers with hers.

"So I guess Dave is our Harry" she said

"I never thought about it that way but yeah I guess he kinda is" I said

"I love you" she said

"No I love you more" I said

"I so love you more" she replied

"I don't think so" I said

"So do" she said.

This little arugement last a little longer but ended with me on top of her. And because I'm not one to kiss and tell I let you imagine what happened next.

Sorry for the short chapter I'm getting ready to watch the Superbowl. Go PATS!


	23. Hanging out

A/N: Yes Armageddon is an awsome movie I suggest everyone should see it.

Alex's Pov

I was hanging out with Stephanie, Jackie,Torrie, and Shane's wife Marissa. We were all talking about things then Marissa pulled out some pictures of her son Declan he looked alot like Shane. It got me thinking about how much I wanted children I didn't tell Randy but I am in fact pregnant right now.

"What are you thinking about Alex" Stephanie asked

"If I tell you guys you have to promise not to tell anyone" I said. They all agreed.

"I'm pregnant" I said

"Wow that's great, how far along" Torrie asked

"5 weeks" I answered

"Does Randy know" Marissa asked

"Not yet I'm going to tall him soon" I replied

"I'm so happy for you guys you so deserve it" Jackie said

"Yeah I agree" Stephanie said "well what are we doing sitting here we should celebrate"

"What did you have in mind" I asked

"Now Alex I know you haven't been around us for a long time but I would think it would be obvious" Stephanie said

"We are going shopping and then we are going to a movie" she added

"Ok fine with me" I said

We left for the mall and between the 5 of us we spent over 2,000. I got some really cute clothes I don't know why I even bothered in a matter of months they aren't going to fit me. We then we to go see Finding Neverland it was really good all of us ended up crying at the ending. And then after that we did some more shopping.

"So Alex what do you want a boy or a girl" Marissa asked

"I don't care as long as it's happy and healthy" I said "but I really want a little girl"

"I wanted a girl but I love my son so it's ok" Marissa said

"I remember when my daughter Narissa was born" Torrie said

"Tor, I think we all remember when Narissa was born that was the biggest fiasco Peter (Billy Kidman) passed out twice and then we almost got hit on the Express way going to the hospital to see you" Stephanie pointed out.

"Ok ok so it wasn't the most fun time I said I remembered it not that I enjoyed it" Torrie stated

"Does it hurt as bad as people say" I asked

Marissa and Torrie just started laughing.

"What" I asked. They continued to laugh as they walked away.

'What has my husband gotten me into' I thought to myself.


	24. Questions and announcements

I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand  
So weak and tired i could barely stand  
From bein up all night praying she'd say yes  
So with a hopeful heart i hit one knee  
With a tear in her eye she looked at me  
It was the moment of truth, I was scared to death.  
My life hung on what that tear meant  
Then she smiled at me, and i lost it...  
No one can make me cry, make me laugh  
Make me smile or drive me mad, like she does  
It's like a curse that is the cure  
Better or worse, one thing's for sure  
It's real love  
And i don't know what i'd do if i lost it. I lost it- Kenny Chesney

Randy's Pov

Alex should be home any minute I have a special dinner prepared for her I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight. I know technically we are already married but I know we both reall wanted to have a big wedding with everyone there so I'm asking her. I can't wait to see her face she is going to love the ring I got her it is a center cut diamond with sapphires on either side. I heard Alex enter the house she yelled my name.

"In the kitchen" I yelled back.

I heard her going upstairs she was probably putting her stuff upstairs I heard her comeback down I had the lights turned down the kitchen was being lit by candle light. She walked in and the suprised look filled her face.

"Honey this is wonderful what's the occasion" she asked

"No reason I just felt like making a nice dinner for my beautiful wife" I said

"You sure know how to make a girl blush" she said

"It's one of my many charms now sit down" I ordered

"Ok" she said

She sat down and pulled off the cover that I had over her plate. She looked up at me confused but then I told her to open the box. She gasped when she saw the ring. I came and kneeled infront of her.

"Alex will you marry me" I asked

She started to cry. "Yes" she said

I slipped the ring on her finger she hugged me and then we kissed.

I took the seat next to her and we began eating.

"Did you have fun today" I asked

"Yeah I really did we shopped and then went to the movies" she answered

"That's good" I said

"I have something to tell you" she said

"Please don't tell me you really did spend all my money" I joked

"No" she said

"Ok what is it" I asked

"Well I'm pregnant you are going to be a daddy" she said

It was my turn to cry now I picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm going to be a daddy" I said and then I kissed her. "thank you for making this the best day of my life"


	25. Meet Danielle

Thousands of peope live in this town  
And I had to run into him  
When I saw him there  
On that busy street  
Those feelings came back again  
There was no where to run  
Nowhere to hide  
He walked up to me and looked in my eyes  
And still  
The world stood still  
And I coudn't move  
And all I could feel was this aching in my heart saying I love him still  
He said how have you been   
Its great to see you again  
YOu're really a sight for sore eyes  
I said I can't complain  
Oh-I'm doing fine  
We talked as the people rushed by  
We laughed about old times and all we've been through  
Thats when he hugged me and said I've mised you   
That's when she walked up to him  
He said this is my wife  
I gave my best smile but I was dying inside  
He said we have to go now  
Its getting late  
It was so good to see you  
And they walked away. And Still Reba McEntire

Randy's Pov

Alex and I were in Toys R Us looking at baby stuff she was now almost three months pregnant and I for one can't wait.

"Randy are you even listening to me" Alex asked. I wasn't.

"Sorry hun I was just thinking what did you say" I replied

"I asked you what you thought of the name Deacon for a boy" she said

"Deacon yeah I like it" I said

"Ok and what did you come up with for a girl" she asked

"Destiny Kyler" I said

"That's pretty" she said

"Well what middle name did you pick for Deacon" I asked

"Well I wanted to name him after his Christopher but I don't that is too boring but then I saw in a book it can be spelled with a K so his name is going to be Deacon Kristopher" She said

"Ok now that we have names picked out all we have to do is find out if this baby is a boy or a girl" I said. We continued to walk around the store we were trying to find a present for Alex's brother because his birthday was in 3 days.

"Randy Orton" I heard someone call my name so I turned around. I never expected to see Danielle Morris standing there.

"Danielle it's so good to see you again" I said giving her a hug.

"I've been good" she said "how are you"

"I'm good busy but good" I answered

"Last I heard you were becoming a wrestler" she said

"Yeah I'm one now it's been about 4 years" I said.

Alex came up from behind me and put her arms around my waist.

"Um... Danielle this is my wife Alex" I said

"Alex this is my ex-girlfriend Danielle Morris"

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Alex said smiling

"You too" Danielle replied

"So Randy what are you doing in Toys R Us you don't look like the person who would be shopping for kids" Danielle asked

"Were just looking around" I said

"We were looking a baby clothes" Alex said

"Oh are you two having a baby that is so great" Danielle said

"Yeah in about 6 months" I said "what are you doing here"

"I'm looking for a gift for my sister's 3 year old daughter" she said

"That is right I remember my mother telling me that Amber had a baby girl" I said

"Yeah little Jennifer Marie she is a handful" she said

"Well we'd better be going because we have to be at the arena a 7" Alex said

"Yeah she is right" I said "it was really nice talking to you Danielle" I said

"You too and it was nice meeting you Alex" she said.

We walked away we ended up buying Sebastian a couple videogames. The whole way home Alex was silent which either ment two thing she was pissed off or thinking about something. Since I didn't do anything to piss her off that I konw about I'm going with thinking.

"What are you thinking so hard about" I asked

"Nothing" she said

'Oh god one word answers she must be pissed' I thought to myself

"Ok what did I do wrong now" I asked

"Just because I don't feel like talking doesn't mean I'm mad at you" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Ok" I said turning my attention back to the road.

"Do you want to know what I'm pissed about" she asked

"I thought you just said you weren't mad" I replied

"Well I lied" she said

"Ok so what did I do" I asked

"You were so flirting with Danielle" She said

"I was not" I defended myself I didn't think I was flirting with Danielle.

"Just because I'm fat doesn't mean I don't have feelings" she cried

"Honey I wasn't flirting and you are not fat" I said

"You're just saying that because you want me to shut up" she sobbed

"No if I wanted you to shut up I'd tell you, you are not fat you're just having a baby. Plus you are the most beautiful woman in the world and if I was flirting with Danielle I didn't mean to because I love you and only you" I said

"Do you mean that" she asked

"Yes I do" I told her. 1 mood swing down about a million to go. Man by the time the baby is born I'm going to be dead I can't survive all these mood swings.

"Why did you two brake up" Alex asked

"She cheated on me with another guy" he said

"Cheating is so wrong" Alex said

"Yeah it just means you don't have enough respect for yourself or your partner to stay faithful" I said

"Did you love her" she asked

"No not really I've always loved you it just took me along time to figure that out" I said

A/N: Sorry for the pointless chapter but this really happened to my aunt and when she told me about it I thought it was really funny so I decided to add it into the story. Plus I had to introduce Danielle into the story she causes a little mischief later on.


	26. Superbowl

A/N: Ok people I need your help I'm not sure if the baby should be a boy or a girl so review me and tell me what you think.

Alex's Pov

Febuary 6th 2005

I was sitting there getting ready for the Superbowl my team the Patriots were playing. John and Charlie and someother guys were coming over to watch the game.

"Randy get down here the guys will be here soon" I yelled. Randy came down stairs he was wearing a St. Louis Rams jersey.

"I'm ready" he said

"Oh don't be all mad because my team is better than yours" I said

"I'm not" he said. The doorbell started ringing I had to get Randy's help to get out of the chair I was sitting in me being nine months pregnant now I can't move around as much. I answered the door John was standing there.

"Hey Cena" I said

"Hey Alex are you ready for Brady to win us another one" he asked

"Of course plus it doesn't hurt that Tom is one of my closest friends" I said

"You know Brady" he asked

"Yeah we went to school in Cali together" I said

"I thought you were from Boston" he asked

"I am but I lived in San Mateo, California for 2 years" I said

"So you actually know Tom Brady as in you can call him and have a conversation" John asked

"Yeah I'll give you his cellphone number later" I said

Mark, Charlie, Paul,and Ric came over and we watched the game but during half time I started getting backpains. I didn't really think anything of it because I just figured I was working to hard that day. But the pain continued to get worse I went into the kitchen to take some Tylenol that's when I felt water running down my leg.

"Randy" I yelled

"What is it honey" he yelled back

"My water just broke" I replied

"So we'll call a repairman tomorrow" he said

I walked into the room and stood in front of the tv.

"just in case any of you idiots want to know I'm going into labor" I said

"Oh shit we got to get you in the hospital" Randy said.

We agreed it was stupid for all of us to go Randy and I went to the hospital the rest of the guys stayed at home and watched the game.

A/N: like I said what should they have a boy or a girl let me know.


	27. The arrival

I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I wont let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney

Alex's Pov

We got to the hospital it must have been a slow day because there was nobody there. Randy helped me to the front desk the receptonist was watching a portable tv.

"Excuse me" I said

"Shhh the game is on" she said

I walked over to the wall behind the desk and pulled the plug that I knew went to the tv.

"Sorry to inconvience you but I'm kinda going to have a baby here so if it isn't too much trouble for you get me a doctor now" I said

in a very aggitated tone.

"Sorry I'll go get you a doctor" she said as she jumped out of her chair.

"Hun, I think you scared her" Randy said with a chuckle

"I don't care I'm really uncomfortable and it is her job to help me" I said still in an annoyed tone.

The contractions were about ten monutes apart and let me tell you they weren't fun. I was having another one Randy made me sit down while we waited for a doctor. What a hospital I'm having a baby and it takes them 20 minutes to find a god damn doctor. I was gripping the arms of the chair so hard that my knuckles were turning white.

"Ok honey breathe" Randy said.

"Do not tell me what to do" I replied

"Fine sit there in pain" he said

"I won't be the one sitting here in pain in about 2 seconds if you don't shut up" I replied. He did as he was told and remained quite. Finally after what seemed like hours but it was more like 10 minutes a doctor arrived.

"Ok ma'am how far apart are the contractions?" he asked

"Every 10 minutes" I replied

"Ok let's get you to a room" he said as he grabbed a wheelchair. I sat down and and the doctor wheeled me to a room. After I was comfortable he asked Randy to go fill out some forms while he examined me.

"Well Alex you are only five centimeters so you have a while to go, I'll be back later to check on you"

Of course as soon as Randy walked back into the room he turned the game back on. It was 21 to 14 then.

"Oh for the love of god I'm having a baby here and you are watching a football game and you don't even like the teams!" I exclaimed

"I figured you'd want to see who won" he said

"How considerate" I said sarcastically

The doctor came back a half hour later and I was now fully dialated. They had given me drugs so I wasn't in much pain but now they were wearing off.

"Ok Alex you can start pushing on the next contraction" the doctor said

"Randy you are never touching me again" I said grabbing his shirt by the collar.

"I'm sorry" he said

It was time to push again I grabbed his hand and squeezed as hard as I could. Of course I really didn't need to squeeze that hard but if I was in pain then he would should be too.

"Honey could you let up a little?" he asked

"No you are a big wrestler guy plus it's your fault I'm in pain" I screamed

"Ok Alex the head is out you can take a little break and then the baby will be out" the doctor said

I took a breather I was exhausted I don't think I could push anymore.

"Ok one more push" the doctor said. And then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world the cry of my first baby.

"It's a..."

I am so evil stay tuned.


	28. Parents

Randy's Pov

The doctor held her up yeah it was a little girl I had a little girl. The doctor laid the baby on Alex's chest and she just stopped crying.

"Hey baby girl" Alex said

"She's beautiful" I said

"She looks just like you she has your nose mouth and eyes" Alex informed me.

"Ok Alex we should get ready for the next one" the doctor said

"What, what other one" she asked

"The other baby you didn't know you were having twins" he replied

"No" I said

"Yeah it's twins according to your chart you are having a boy and a girl" he said

He was right about ten minutes later our second child a baby boy was born. Our son looked just like his mother he had her green eyes and light brownish-red hair.

"So what are the names" the delivery room nurse asked

"The girls name is Destiny Kyler Orton and the boy is Deacon Kristopher Orton" I told her

"Those are really good names but now we need to take them to go get cleaned up" she said

Both twins were wide awake when they brought them back they were wrapped up in little pink and blue blankets. They were just looking up at us as if to say who are you and where are we.

"Hey Alex look" I said

With all the confusion we had forgot about the game the clock had just run out the Patriots had just won the game.

"Looks like your babies are good luck charms" the doctor said

"Yeah they are" I said looking at Alex. She looked up at me and then looked back down at our children the love radiating from here eyes.

"I should call people" I said

"Yeah but don't tell them anything they should be suprised" she said

I laughed at her she was extremely tired from just giving birth but she was still just as sneaky.

"I love you" I said

"I know" she replied.

A/N: I know the twin thing is over done but I honestly couldn't decided thanks to those people who reviewed me their thoughts.


	29. Baby gifts

Randy's Pov

I woke up early Alex was still sleeping they had let me stay in the hospital. The twins were in the nursery so I went down to go see them. I was staring at them they were so beautiful I couldn't believe I created two such perfect people. All the other babies were crying but the twins were calm I went into the room.

"Which baby is yours" the lady in the room asked

"The Orton twins" I replied

"Oh the lucky charm babies" the lady said with a laugh. She told me to sit down in the rocking chair that was in the room and then she put Destiny in my arms I shifted her to one side so I could hold Deacon too. There I was holding my son and daughter it seemed so surreal.

"Hey you two I'm going to try to be the best dad in the world because you already have the best mom in the world" I said. They just looked up at me it was almost like they could see into my soul. I kissed both of them and then we just sat there in the rocking chair. The twins fell asleep so I put them back into their beds and returned to Alex. She was awake by now.

"Hey I was starting to think you left me" she joked

"Never" I said "I went to see the children"

"How are they this morning" she asked

"Fine I rocked them for a while and then they fell asleep so I thought I'd come to see how you are" I said

"I'm fine tired but happy" she said

"My parents should be here soon" I said

"Yeah" she replied

We both ate and then I went to go get the twins.

Alex's Pov

Bob and Elaine arrived right after Randy left.

"Hey if it isn't my favorite daughter in law" Elaine said

"Hi" I said

"How are you feeling" Bob asked as he walked into the room carrying a bouqet of flowers.

"I'm good" I said

"Where is my grandchild" Elaine asked

"Randy just went down to the nursery" I replied

As I said that Randy returned he was wheeling the babies in their bed things.

"Mom, dad I would like to introduce you too the newest members of our family" Randy said

"There are two of them" Elaine said

"Yeah we were suprised about that too" I replied

"What are there names" Bob asked

"Well the boy is Deacon Kristopher and the girl is Destiny Kyler" I said

"Kyler" Elaine asked

"I don't know I heard it somewhere and I liked it" Randy explained

"Well are you going to let me hold one of them" Elaine asked

"Yeah sure" Randy said as he picked up Deacon and handed him to his mother.

John and the rest of the guys arrived next they got the kids some clothes. Vince and Linda visited next then Shane and Marissa and Randy's brother and sister. The room was starting to get crowded. But then the most unexpected person showed up.

"Tommy" I yelled as I saw Tom Brady entered the room. John's jaw dropped.

"Alex you were telling the truth" he stammered

"Of course I was" I said

"When they told me about the good luck babies I had no idea that you were the mother" he said

"Tommy you did great last night" I said

"Somehow I think you had a tougher job and these are from the team to their good luck charms" he said as he held up two miniture Patriots jerseys.

"Those are so cute" I said

"So when are your parents flying in" Randy asked when everyone had left.

"They will be down next week" I said. I was holding Deacon and Randy was holding Destiny.

"It doesn't get any better than this does it" I asked

"No" he said as we shared a long passionate kiss.


	30. On the road again

Randy's Pov

I need sleep it has been 2 weeks since we brought Deacon and Destiny home I love them but I would love them better if they slept. Alex is currently feeding them how she nurses both of them at the same time I had no idea and I am to tired to ask. She has taken to this mother thing right away I have no idea how she manages to be up with the kids and still have the enegry to do all the other things she does. Today if I ever decide to get out of bed were going on the road yes all four of us. Alex misses the road and she feels it could be fun to take the twins traveling with us. I rolled over and decided to get up it was 10:40 and we had to be on the road by 1:00. I walked into the nursery Alex was sitting there rocking Deacon.

"Hey" she said as she looked up at me.

"Hi" I said tiredly

"I don't know how you're so tired it's not like you get up with them" She said

"I get up with them just not as much as you do" I said in my own defense.

"Well daddy your son needs to be changed" she said handing Deacon to me.

"Where are you going" I asked

"Shower" she replied

I sighed and looked at Deacon.

"Never get married son because you'll end up with someone like her" I said to him

"I heard that Randal" Alex yelled from the hall. Damn busted I'll pay for that later.

I took Deacon over to the changing table this was my least favorite part about being a parent. I didn't mind changing diapers it's just that umbilical cord thing freaks me out I can't wait for it to fall off. I finished changing Deacon and decided to get both babies dressed simple enough but the moment I did Destiny spit up all over her outfit.

"I sware you two were put on this earth to make my life more difficult" I said to them in a baby voice. What the hell do they care what I'm saying it's not like they realize I'm insulting them just yet. So once again I changed Destiny into another outfit but this time I was smart I put a bib on her first. Both twins were dressed so I put them in their cribs they could either go back to sleep or playing with the little baby toys. I grabbed the baby moniter and turned it on then I left the room. Alex had just left the bathroom and was in the process of picking out what to wear.

"I got the babies dressed" I told her.

"Very good you deserve a metal" she said sarcastically

"I do father of the year award right here baby" I said

"Randy I'm fat" Alex complianed

"Alex we've been throught this before you are not fat" I said. Which was true she had just had twins about three weeks before and she was almost back in shape thanks to the gym in the basement where she spent most of her free time.

"I can't wear my regular clothes" she complained. I just rolled my eyes because I knew I was never going to win this arguement. I got up and stood beside her. I lifted her chin up so she was looking into my eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I am so lucky to have you" I said

"You are so sweet sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you" she said

"Yeah I agree I am great" I said before entering the bathroom. I heard Alex laugh a little sometimes I wonder how she is able to put up with me.

I showered and dressed I wasn't even going to bother wearing a suit because I've learned very quickly from experiance that Armani and babies don't mix. It was 12:30 and I had just finished packing everything into the car. I went back into the house to make sure we had everything and to help Alex with the twins. The show was in Louisville which was good because Alex wanted to visit Rich and the other OVW trainers. The drive wasn't that bad about 2 hours and thank god the car is the one place the twins sleep long enough to travel places. The visit to OVW was fun I saw some of my old trainers and everyone wanted to hold the babies I was a little hesitant at first because of the germs these people might have but after a while I relaxed. Then we headed to the arena where once again everyone crowded around the babies.

Alex's Pov

After everone saw the twins Randy and I walked to his lockeroom the twins were asleep so I decided to take a walk. I ran into Amy.

"Hey chica what's up" she asked

"Hey what are you doing here" I asked

"Well I heard you and they babies were going to be here so I knew I had to come out to see you" she replied

"Well the babies are with there father I was just heading back there if you want to come with me" I said

"Sure" she adjusted the crutches she was walking with and we started walking.

"Hey babe and Amy" Randy said "you showed up at a good time they are awake and in good moods"

"Amy this is Deacon Kristopher and Destiny Kyler" I said

"They are so cute" she said "they both look alot like Randy"

"Yeah they do" I said "but that is not a bad thing"


	31. Babysitting

The only one of 5; exception. The child of your pride, deception. And on your list of things to do. Is make me fall in love with you. You find one, you want one. Cause I'm one, who plays. You can't say what you want or. Take what you want or. Choose the moods that you fake when you want. You said your life needed something special. Which you don't have. Glad-Tyler Hilton

Alex's Pov

This was the first time I had been to work in 6 months I had forgotten how much I missed it. Vince is letting my band play on Raw nextweek so it's going to be awsome. People come up to me and ask me how I can manage all this and still be a good mother and I tell them I just can. The babies are with the divas they nearly malled me in the halls asking if they could watch them while I was out with Randy. On screen I was just his manager but off screen he was the father of my children and my bestfriend. The twins were getting christened. The Godparents have been announced John and my friend Ashley were Deacon's and Destiny had Randy's sister Becky and his brother Nathan. I really didn't like the idea of the thought of me dying and my infant son being left with an 18 year old young man so I decided I am never going to die. Yeah I wish that were possible I would have found a way already. Randy won his match with a little help from me. We went back to the lockeroom and relaxed for a while.

"You should go get the babies" he suggested

"Fine" I said as I stood up and went to the lockeroom.

I entered the women's lockeroom.

"Hey Alex" Trish said

"Hey where are my babies" I asked

"Lisa(Victoria) is changing Destiny's diaper and Deacon is sleeping in the pack and play" she replied

"Thanks for watching then were they any trouble" I asked

"No perfect angels" she said "nothing like their dad"

I laughed.

"How is he doing with them" Trish asked

"Good he tries" I said

"That's a good thing I never would have thought of him being a father" she said

"Why" I asked

"He just seems really young" she replied

"Yeah I guess I've never really thought about it" I commented

Lisa came back into the room holding Destiny.

"Hey looks it's your mommy" she said in a baby voice

"Hey munchkin come here" I said holding my hands out. Lisa handed me the baby.

I put her in her carrier and the did the same to Deacon I folded up the pack and play and then I grabbed Deacon's carrier Lisa helped me out and grabbed Destiny's. As we were walking Lisa said

"You are so lucky these babies are so well behaved they hardly even cried" she said

"Yeah they are really good I think the realize I have to raise their father too so they make it easier on me" I said with a laugh. Lisa laughed too we ended up laughing all the way back to Randy's lockeroom.

"You are really funny" she said

"I try" I said and then I thanked her for her help. I took Deacon's carrier and then entered the room.

"Hey there they are" Randy said as I entered. He took Deacon out of the carrier.

"Where's my big boy" he asked

"You have a daughter also you know" I said I was just giving him a hard time he knew I was kidding.

"I know I love my little angel too" he said

"Well aren't we just the picture perfect family" I asked

"Totally" he replied.

A/N: Another pointless chapter I didn't kno what to write. Next chapter Alex's father shows up this can't be good.


	32. Dancing in the dark

I get up in the evening  
and I ain't got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning  
I go to bed feeling the same way  
I ain't nothing but tired  
Man I'm just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby, I could use just a little help

You can't start a fire  
You can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
even if we're just dancing in the dark. Dancing in the Dark-Bruce Springsteen

Alex's Pov

Today was the day the twins were being christened they looked so cut I must have taken about 100 pictures. Destiny was wearing a silk gown with roses embroidered on it and Deacon was wearing a little white suit I know most parents say this but my kids are the most beautiful babies on the planet. The church was packed I never knew that Randy and I knew this many people. I couldn't explain why but I had this really bad feeling. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Randy enter the room he wrapped his arms around my waste.

"We have to get going" he said. He looked down at the sleeping forms of our children and smiled.

"What is so funny" I asked when I saw him smirk.

"I'm just imagining how loud those two are going to scream when they have the water poured on their heads" He replied

"Oh god I don't want to think about it" I said

Randy threw a cloth over his shoulder and then grabbed Destiny he learned fast babies and nice clothes don't mix. We took our seats in the church which happened to be the same on Randy and I were christened in. Father Lawrence began the service he asked Randy and I and the godparents to bring the babies up. I felt bad because I laughed a little when I saw John wearing a suit. (A/N: Seriously can you picture John in a suit I'm having trouble). I handed Deacon to him and Randy gave Destiny to Becky. Everything was going great Father Lawrence was about to start the service when there was a loud bang in the back of the church. I looked up to see someone I thought I'd never see again my father. But yet there he was staggering drunkenly towards us.

"Looky here it's Alex my only daughter" he slurred. Then he continued to talk to himself. "you think a man would be informed when his only daughter gets married and has children but no I have to find out from the internet"

I grabbed the twins and went into the other room. Tears of embarassment and fury fell down my cheeks.

"Hey you two don't worry you'll never have to see him again" I told my children. They would never have to be exposed to a drunk like that. I was ashamed at what the man I used to love and respect had turned into. Randy entered.

"Hey are you ok we got rid of him" he said

"I never told you why he left did I" I asked

"No you didn't" he replied

"He ran off to Ohio with his boss's wife Deb and her two kids" I told him.

"That's horrible but don't worry he's gone" he said

"Yeah I guess so" I replied

We returned to the main part of the church and took our spots next to the priest.

"Ok are we ready" he asked. Randy and I nodded.

"Ok we are here to bring Deacon and Destiny into our family today" he said. He reached out and took Destiny from Becky.

"Destiny Kyler we baptize you in the name of the lord may goodness forever be within you" he said pouring the water on Destiny's head and as we predicted she screamed. Then he took Deacon and said.

"Deacon Kristopher we baptize you in the name of the lord may goodness forever be within you" and then again he poured water on Deacon's head and again screams. I took Deacon from the priest and quited him down.

"Do you vow to bring these children up in the way of the lord" he asked us

"Yes" the 6 of us answered. (Randy,Alex,John,Ashley,Becky,Nathan)

"Ok you have taken these vows and so the children will forever be in God's light" he said

Ok the boring part was over now it was party time. Even with my dad's inturruption we still had a really good time. My kids had enough people around them to love them they didn't need a drunken grandfather.


	33. A talk with mom

Randy's Pov:

Alex and I were going out tonight so I was dropping the kids off with my parent's house. I had just gotten the twins out of the car when I noticed another car was in the driveway.

"Mom I'm here" I called from the hall

"In the kitchen sweety" she answered

I entered the kitchen yo find my mother talking to someone but I didn't know who because I only saw the back if her head. She turned around and I saw it was Danielle. This couldn't be good my ex talking to my mom Alex was not going to be happy.

"Randy honey Danielle and I were just catching up did you know she is back in town" she asked me

"Yeah mom I did" I said putting the twin's carriers on the table.

"Oh these must be the beautiful grandchildren I've been hearing so much about" Danielle said

"Yeah this is them" I said "mom can you help me bring them upstairs"

"Sure Danielle I'll be right back" mom said as she grabbed Destiny's carrier.

When we were safely upstairs I began to talk.

"What is she doing here" I asked

"She came over just to catch up" mom replied

"I really don't like this" I said

"Randy honey not everyone is in love with you" mom commented

"I wasn't saying it like that I just don't want Alex to get the wrong impression" I said

"Randy you know I love Alex but you and Danielle have a past you can't deny that no matter how hard you try" she said

"We had a past she told me she was pregnant with my child to try to get me to stay with her after she cheated on me I remember I don't really think Alex needs to know this" I said

"You were engaged" she said

"Key word mom WERE" I pointed out

"Do you lover her" Mom asked

"No I love my wife" I replied

"Then stop worrying" she said

"I don't know if I can" I said as I laid Deacon down next to his sister in their pack and play.

"Ok you two I love you and be good for Nana and Bob ok" I said

"Remember what I said Randy" mom said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok mom" I said

"Bye mom" I yelled from the hall.

"Bye Randy" she replied

"Bye Danielle" I said

"Bye Randy" she said


	34. Ashamed

Randy's Pov

When I got home Alex was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I thought you didn't like tv" I asked

"I don't but I was bored" she replied

"Oh" I said. The whole talk with my mother was replaying through my mind I knew I really should have told Alex the whole story about Danielle and I when she asked a couple of months ago but I was ashamed to have been that stupid.

"So where did you go" Alex asked

"I took the kids to my parent's because I have a special Valentine's Day suprise for you" I replied

"What would that be" she asked

"You'll see" I teased

"Randy you know I hate surprises" she whined

"Stop whining and go get dressed" I told her.

She stood up and went up stairs each step she took was emphasized with a the loud stamping of her feet. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only adult in this family. She came back down a half hour later wearing this really nice strapless dress that stopped just short of her knees. She looked really hot.

"Wow you look amazing" I said

"Thanks I'm just glad I can fit into my old clothes again" she replied

"I think you look better now then you did then" I said

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" she said "because otherwise I'd be really pissed at you right now"

"Ok shall we go" I asked taking her arm in mine.

"Sure" she said

I made reservations at this really nice Japanise restaurant. Alex and I were having a really good time we spent most of the time remembering different things from our childhood we were both laughing. That's when I noticed Amber, Danielle's sister heading towards us.

'Oh god this isn't going to be fun' I thought to myself

"Amber" I said as I stood up.

"Hey" she said.I hug her and then introduce her to Alex.

Alex smiles at her and then says she is going to call my parent's to check on the kids.

"So you have kids now" Amber asks

"Yeah twins a boy and a girl" I said as I pulled a picture out of my wallet.

"Oh they are so cute I remember when Jennifer was that small" she said.

Alex returned she said that the kids were fine and then she remained silent while she listened to Amber's and my comversation.

"I haven't seen you in a long time after you broke of the engagement to my sister we moved" she said

"Wait Randy you were engaged" Alex asked with a hurt look on her face. She gets up and leaves the resturant.

"Oh great" I said as I threw some money down on the table.

"Randy I'm sorry I didn't know" Amber said

"It's ok I was going to tell her anyways" I lied

I left the restaurant and walked to the car. Alex was sitting in the passenger side I had to credit is I was her I would have taken the car and left me there.

"Why didn't you tell me" she asked her voice was shaky which ment she had been crying.

"The truth is I was ashamed" I replied

"Ashamed about what" she asked

"Remember when I said Danielle cheated on me I was furious I wanted to break up with her but then she told me she was pregnant and that the baby was mine of course me wanting to do the honorable thing I ask her to marry me she said yes and then I find out she lied to me so I dumped her and the only reason I didn't tell you was because I felt like an idiot after it happened and I didn't want you to think differently you know like I was a stupid fool" I said

"Randy I don't think you were a stupid fool you were doing the right thing" she said

"Really" I asked

"Yeah I wasn't mad I was just hurt that you wouldn't tell me something like that" she said

"I'm sorry and I promise I won't keep anything from you again" I said

"I love you so much but sometimes you drive me crazy" she said

"I know and I love you too"


	35. Vday

Alex's Pov

When we got home that night I decided it was time to give Randy his Valentine's Day present.

"Hey Rans do you want to open your present now" I asked

"That depends am I going to like it" he asked

"I think so" I replied

"Does it have any thing to do with me getting lucky" he asked

"No but don't worry you'll be getting lucky anyways" I said as I started walking up the stairs. I heard him say score. Damn I'm married to a perv but oh well at least he is a sweet perv. I grabbed his present and headed back downstairs.

"Here" I said handing him the present.

He unwrapped the gift and found out it was a cd.

"Ok" he said

"Look closer stupid" I told him.

He did and a smile came across his face. The cd was named Adam and it was by Black Sunday. Yes I cracked I sent my cd to some people and with a little help from John the signed me and made the cd real.

"I'm so proud" he said

"Yeah I was going to get you a rollex but I opted with this" I said "the rollex is upstairs by the way"

"I like the cd much better" he said

"Fine I'll keep the rollex" I replied

"Alex shut up" he said.

I smirked and did as I was told. He stood up and threw me over his sholder I didn't even try to fight I knew he would win anyways. He laid me down on the bed and then laid down next to me.

"I love you" he said

"Yeah I had a feeling" I replied

"I've loved you since the first time you kissed me" he said

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked

"I was 10" he said

"True, I've always loved you too but I thought I would never see you again" I said

"How come you didn't visit me when you ran back to St. Louis" he asked

"I was afraid that you changed and that I changed and that it would be different" I said

"Maybe,maybe not" he said

"You are so insightful" I commented

"I'll show you insightful" he said as he rolled over on top of me. He started kissing me and of course I kissed him back he stopped long enough to take off his shirt. I took off mine as well when he recaptured my lips with his. Wow that was a good night I won't tell you what happened because well I don't want to but I will tell you it was awsome. I woke up the next morning with Randy's arms wrapped around me this was my favorite time of day waking up with his arms around me. I kissed him softly. He woke up right away.

"Morning" he said

"Good morning" I replied

"So what do we have to do today" he asked

"We have to go pick up the twins and then head to the arena" I answered

"Ok I'll get up in a minute" he said and then he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

I sighed but then got up and dressed I figured I'd go pick up the twins. I grabbed the carriage and then started the 10 minute walk. I arrived at the house and knocked at the door. Bob answered.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" he said

"Morning daddy" I said

I took to calling Bob daddy after Randy and I got married because besides Colin he was the closest thing I had.

"So where is the boy" he asked

"He is still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him" I answered

"That boy is something else" Bob said as he rolled his eyes.

"So how were my babies last night" I asked

"They were little angels" he said "I'll go get them"

He came back down stairs with both twins.

"Hey babies mommy missed you" I said as Bob handed me the twins.

"Where's Elaine" I asked

"I have no idea" he said

"Well we have to get going we have to be at the arena in a couple of hours" I said "but tell Elaine I said thank you ok"

"Will do" he said. He helped me put the twins in their carriers and then connect them to the carriage. The I began the walk home as I entered the house Randy was coming downstairs.

"I was wondering where you went" he said

"I felt like going for a walk" I replied

"Hey baby girl" he said as he took Destiny out of her carrier. He took her into the other room and sat down on the couch with her. As funny as it sounds Randy was actually a really good father the twins adored him and he adored them. After breakfast and about 2 hours of family bonding time we headed to the arena it was a co-production house show so I got to see all my friends. I walked into the arena and saw Mark walking to his locker room. I took of running and jumped on Mark's back and luckily for me he didn't throw me off.

"Well if it isn't my favorite pain in the ass" he said with a laugh

"Hey Marky-Mark" I said. I called him Marky-Mark only people weren't stupid enough to even dare try it.

"So where are these twins I keep hearing about the last time I saw them they were fresh out of the womb" he asked

"They are with their daddy" I replied.

Mark put me down and then I led him to Randy's locker room.

"Well here they are" I said to Mark.

"Well aren't they adorable reminds me of when my little girl was little" he said

"How is Lily" I asked

"She's good getting big" he said

"That's good to hear" I replied

"Well I have a match to get ready for bye" he said

"Luv ya babe" I said

"Bye Junior" Mark said to Randy.

"See ya Taker" he replied


	36. Blackmail

Elaine's Pov:

I was sitting in a living room of a strange house I was going to cook breakfast when I was grabbed from behind and thrown into the back of some car. Danielle was pacing in front of me.

"I thought we had a deal" she asked

"I promised your mother you two would end up together I had no idea that he would meet Alex again" I said

"Well you are going to help me break them up" she commanded

"Like hell I will Randy is happy he has always loved Alex and they have children" I replied

"Elaine I'm loosing my patience" she said in a very dangerous tone.

"When are you going to realize that he doesn't love you" I asked

"Never" she smiled at me sadistically

"You need help" I said

"Yes and you are it and if you don't help me I will kill his whole family bye bye grandkids" she said

"You wouldn't" I countered

"Do you really want to try me" she asked

"Why do you want him so badly you did cheat on him" I asked

"Because I love him" she said

"If you loved him then why did you break his heart" I asked

"Stop asking me these questions" she exclaimed

"You don't deserve him" I said

"Well if I can't have him nobody can" she said "now leave I'll call you later"

I got up and left the house. What have I gotten myself into if only I had thought Randy and Alex would find eachother again I would never have made that promise I have to warn Randy someway.


	37. Visiting Adam

One Year Later

Randy's Pov

It doesn't seem like a year ago that Adam died but it was. Alex and I are planning on taking the twins to the grave today we think it is a good idea for them to know their brother. The twins are huge now they are just learning how to walk the can take short steps but then they fall. Their vocabulary consists of mama,dada,baba,and no. I haven't spoken to my mother in about 8 months she started this huge argument with me and I haven't talked to her since the only thing that bothers me is that she hasn't seen her grandkids. My sister started dating Malcom the drummer from Alex's band. Things are good Alex and I are getting married in a church next month and everything is perfect.

"Rans are you ready to go" Alex asked me

"Yeah I am whenever you are" I replied

She came downstairs holding the twins and then she handed me Deacon.

"Hey buddy do you want to go for a ride in the car" I asked him.

He smiled at me and then stuck his thumb in his mouth. I took him out to the car and then Alex came out with Destiny.

"Dada" Destiny said holding her arms out to me.

"Ok sweety" I said as I took her from Alex.

I buckled her in her carseat and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The car ride was silent except for the twins babbling to one another. The cemetary was about a half hour from our house and the weather was perfect. It was a perfect day in June. I can't believe my babies were no 13 months old I heard that kids grow up fast but I didn't believe it. We arrived and the I parked the car and grabbed Destiny from the backseat.

"Do you want to walk" I asked her. She nodded and I put her down but held tightly onto her hand. Alex opted to hold Deacon but put him down when we got to the grave. Alex brushed away the leaves and grass clippings that had managed to collect on the grave. We try to visit once a month but it's hard so we do it whenever we have some free time.

"Hey Adam" Alex said to the grave. "we brought your brother and sister with us today"

I bent down next to Alex.

"Hey son" I said a part of my heart always seemed empty when I looked at the grave but I know he is in a better palce and that Dave is watching out for him. The twins are a few feet away playing in the grass.

"I wish Adam was here to play with them" Alex said

"If Adam were here we wouldn't be here today" I said

She wacked me in the arm and then said "You know what I mean". I did know what she ment and I wanted the same thing.

"But think of it this way if Adam was born we wouldn't have the terrible twosome" I pointed out

Alex just rolled her eyes she was less than thrilled with the nickname I had given our children.

Author's Pov:

What Alex and Randy didn't know is that they were being watched. Danielle had been watching them carefully ever since Randy had had that fight with his mother. She watched the happy family leave the grave and then went over to see who's it was. She read the plaque Adam Michael Orton.

"This could be interesting" she said and then left also.


	38. Damaged

I know I'm kinda strange, to you sometimes  
Don't always say, what's on my mind  
You know that I've been hurt, by some guy  
But I don't wanna mess up this time

And I really really really care  
And I really really really want you  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
Cos I don't want to lose you  
If you really really really care  
Then maybe you can hang through  
I hope you understand  
It's nothing to you

My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged

I might look through your stuff, for what I don't wanna find  
Or I might just set you up, to see if you're all mine  
I'm a little paranoid, from what I've been through  
Don't know what you got yourself into

And I really really really care (and I care about you so much)  
And I really really really want you (I really do want you)  
And I think I'm kinda scared (but I'm scared with every touch)  
Cos I don't want to lose you (cos I don't want to lose you)  
If you really really really care (if you care for me like you say)  
Then maybe you can hang through (then maybe you can hang through)  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
It's nothing to you (it's nothing to you, you) Damaged-TLC

A/N: Yes the twins are 18 months old a typing mistake. We are skipping one year into the future because it is more interesting that way. Trust me.

Alex's Pov

It was early in the morning I was out jogging which I did everyday at this time. I noticed a woman walking with a little boy he looked a little older than the twins. I smiled and kept up the pace I was jogging. Adam would be almost 2 now I still miss him but I have Deacon and Destiny to keep me busy and that they do. I want to tell them about Adam when they are older but for right now taking them to visit the grave is enough. I start touring next week which means I won't see my babies for a while. I heard my song Fall Apart on the radio the other day that was wierd but not as wierd as hearing Randy singing my songs in the shower that is too much I tell him to shut up because he can't sing he may be as hot as Nick Lachey but he does not have his voice. Anyways I was jogging when I felt somone latch onto my leg I look down and it's the little boy.

"Mommy please don't let her hurt me" he said. Before I could say anything heard the woman calling out the boy's name.

"Adam" she yelled "Adam Michael get back here right now"

This could not be happening I must be dreaming this.

"I'm so sorry about this" the woman said trying to pry the boy away from my leg. "he has never done this before"

"It's ok" I said "hey Adam listen I'm not your mommy but I'm sure this lady doesn't want to hurt you". My voice was shaking so badly I could barely get my words out. Either the woman didn't care or she didn't notice that I was having a really hard time.

"Well I think we've bothered you enough" she said. It was then that I thought she looked really familiar but I couldn't place her face. I decided to leave the park and go back home. When I reached the house I was shaking and from what I remember Randy telling me I was white as a ghost. A ghost is that what I just saw no it couldn't be I'm just missing him too much and now I'm seeing things yeah that's what it was.

"Alex are you alright" Randy asked I locked myself in the bathroom so he was making sure I was ok.

I splashed some water on my face and then opened the door.

"Are you ok" he asked again

"Yeah" I answered

"Did something happen while you were out" he asked

I was about to answer when I heard on of the twins cry.

"I have to go check on that" I said as I walked past him

"We are going to talk later" he said

"Ok" I replied

I walked into the nursery and Deacon was standing up in his crib.

"Hey Lil D" I said (A/N: I know stupid nickname but I find using first names incredibly boring plus that's what I call my nephew)

He held his arms out and said up. I picked him up and then grabbed his sister who was waiting patiently to be picked up. I took them downstairs and fed them then after their baths we watched some cartoons. They loved to watch Winnie the Pooh which was fine with me because I love Tigger. I had almost forgot about the little incident at the park this morning when the phone rang I picked it up and said hello.

"Hi is Adam there" the person asked

"Sorry nobody by that name lives here" I said

"Ok sorry" the person said and then hung up.

This was going too far first that boy now people are calling asking for Adam I must be going crazy. Randy came downstairs with his bags there was a houseshow tonight in St. Louis so he would be home later.

"Are you coming" he asked

"No I don't feel well I think I'm going to stay here" I replied

"Ok I'm taking the kids over to Becky's then" he said

"That's fine" I replied

As soon as he left I went upstairs and packed my clothes and wrote Randy a note.

Randy

I need sometime to myself I'm driving myself crazy. I keep thinking I'm seeing Adam. I love you but I just need to go away for a while.

Alex

With that I threw my stuff into the car and then took one last look around the house and then I left and I wasn't sure when I was going to be back.


	39. The fallout

Randy's Pov

I walked into a dark house which was kind of wierd because Alex always left at least one light on at all times.

"Alex I'm home" I called.

No reply I started getting nervous right about then but then I thought maybe she is sleeping so I went upstairs to the bedroom nobody there. Ok the nervousness starts up again I look around the rest of the house no sign of her. Then I remembered her car was gone so I picked up the phone and dialed her cell. I heard ringing from upstairs. This is really scary Alex never leaves the house without her cell phone. I went upstairs and sure enough there was her cellphone sitting on the dresser next to a note. I picked it up and read it. No this could not be happening my wife left me. But why and what is this shit about her seeing Adam he is dead. You know what fine fuck her I don't need her. I took off my wedding ring and slammed it on the dresser it bounced off and landed somewhere but I didn't care. I left the room and grabbed my keys as of tonight I was a single man with no worries.

Alex's Pov

I had made it to Chicago what the hell am I doing I can't believe I left everything that is important to me but I need to sort some stuff out Adam is dead there is no way he could be alive but what about that little boy he called me mommy and his name was Adam Michael and why did that woman look so familiar. Jesus why can't I just think straight maybe I am driving myself crazy and there is only one person who could set me straight. Yes I am going to see Agatha.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I don't feel good.


	40. Learning to breathe

Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way Learning to breathe-Switchfoot

A/N: People were asking me where the twins were when Randy left they were at his sister's house so no he did not leave them alone.

Randy's Pov

I got home at about 3. I was completely wasted which wasn't like me the only other time would have been When Alex and I got married no I don't want to think about her. She left and broke my heart once before it isn't going to happen again. Sure I loved her but what does love get you nothing but heartache. I staggered inside the house I was about to go upstairs and pass out when I noticed someone sitting in my living room in the dark.

"Who's there?" I asked

"Randy honey it's mom" she said

"What the hell are you doing here" I asked stumbling forward.

"Making amends but first we need to sober you up" she replied

She helped me into the bathroom and then turned on the shower and left. The hot water hit my body it clearedmy mind a little. Just enough for me to think straight. I walked to my room and threw on a pair of pajama paints normally I sleep in my boxers but I felt more comfortable wearing paints in front of my mother. Mom was in the kitchen when I walked in she handed me a cup of black coffee. I drank it and sat down.

"Feeling better?" she asked

"I guess except for my heart being ripped out by my own wife" I replied

"It's not her fault honey" she said

"How is it not her fault it's not like anyone pushed her out the door?" I asked infuriated

"Honey do you remember about a year ago you dropped the kids off and Danielle was there?" she asked

"Yeah and I had a really bad feeling" I said remembering the day "but what does that have to do with anything"

"When Danielle's mother died I promised her that you and Danielle would be together but never did I expect you to find Alex, so when Danielle came back she wanted to collect what she thought was her's and I didn't want to help her but she said if I didn't she would kill Alex and the babies and I couldn't take that risk" she explained.

"So basically you helped her rip my marriage apart" I said after a few minutes.

"What would you have wanted me to do?" she cried "I don't know how she found out about Adam but she did"

"So Alex really thought she was seeing Adam?" I asked

"Yeah that was her plan to make Alex think she was crazy and a danger to her family so she would leave" Mom answered

"If what you are telling me is true then Alex will go to the one person who would never doubt her sanity" I said running upstairs

"Randy what are you doing?" Mom asked

"I have to get her back, listen I want you to call the police and then I want you and dad to get Becky,Nate and the twins and go somewhere safe ok" I told her. She nodded.

"Randy I'm so sorry for all of this" she said

"It's ok mom you were only doing what you thought was right" I said. I left I just hope I'm right about where Alex is going.

A/N: Where is Randy going? Does he really know where Alex is? Will he get there in time before she does something stupid? Stay tuned and find out.


	41. Dare you to move

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before  
Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistence  
The tension is here  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here Dare you to move-Switchfoot

Alex's Pov

The drive to DC seemed to take forever even if it was only 2 days it seemed like 100. I kept thinking about my babies they didn't need a crazy lady for a mother I can't see past my grief for Adam to realize how much I have. Deacon and Destiny deserved better that I could ever be. But where are all these feelings coming from just a week ago I was happy without a doubt about my parenting skills. I tried to call but nobody answered this didn't suprise me because I knew Randy wouldn't want to talk to me and I didn't want to talk to him, I didn't want him to hear how messed up I am now. Agatha has to be able to help me and if not I'm doomed to a life of pain and misery. I knocked on the door it took Agatha a few minutes to answer instead of the happy smiling woman I had grown accustomed to she looked confused and sad.

"You know you really need to find another way to solve your problems" she said as she let me in.

"I was doing so well but now it's all gone to hell" I said

"Yeah I know" she replied

"Agatha I need to know if I'm crazy or not" I told her

"No you are not crazy somebody is making it seem like you are because they want your husband" she said

"So the phone calls and the little boy were all a set up?" I asked

"Yes" she answered

"Then that means I'm not a danger to my children?" I asked

"Yes Deacon and Destiny are safe with you" she answered

"How..." but then I stopped myself I understood she saw this all along. She smiled at me for the first time that day. It was then I felt it the power she was talking about all along.

"You're dying aren't you?" I asked. She nodded.

"I got the news about a year ago you and Bryant (Dave's Father) are the only people who know you were always like a grand-daughter to me and it was a honor to show you your heritage"

I cried but I now understood why it had to happen.

"Do you want to see a picture of the twins?" I asked. She said yes and I took out one of the recent pictures of them that I had in my wallet.

"They are both really cute, Destiny is all her father but Deacon looks like you" she said

"Really I don't see it I think they both look like Randy" I said. She closed her eyes and I could hear her breathing getting slower.

"Agatha...Agatha...Agatha please don't go" I said kneeling beside her I knew it was going to happen I wasn't going to make it easy.

"Hmmm" she mumbled

I helped her upstairs into bed and I held her hand for a while. I knew she was gone but I stayed with her anyway I thought it was the right thing to do. Then I called Bryant and told him what happened. He thanked me for being with her when she went and then hung up. I left the house but sat on the front porch for a while I was so lost in thought. Thinking about Agatha and Adam and Dave, then about my babies and then Randy. I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders I knew it was Randy.

"Agatha's dead" I informed him.

He didn't say anything neither did I all that was needed to be said was through the embrace we shared. All was forgiven because life was too short to be mad.


	42. Girltalk

Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
But the girls are talkin'  
The girls are talkin'  
Girls talk about the booty too  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
You see the girls are talkin'  
The girls are talkin' Girltalk-TLC

Alex's Pov

Agatha's funeral was very beautiful there were some Greek customs I knew and some I didn't. My grandmother on my father's side came from the "old country" as Agatha liked to call it when she was 23 years old my father was born in Greece but like I was saying she died before she could teach me anything about my heritage so the little I did know came from Agatha. My name Alexandria means defender of mankind in Greek. I haven't see or heard from anyone in a couple of days I'm staying with Dave's family until it is safe to go back home apparently the police think it is safer for me to be away from my husband while his psycho stalker is on the loose if they spent half as much effort in trying to find Danielle as they did worrying about my every move then I could be home right now. Maybe I'm being to hard on the cops but that is only because they are not my favorite people. Randy felt bad he couldn't be at the funeral but he didn't want to chance it. If I met Danielle again I sware I would kill her with my own bare hands. Went back to the house I went and lied down in my room I didn't feel like being around Dave's family at this time they needed their space. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said

"Hey Alex" Lisa said

"Hey Lise" I replied

"I came up here to see how you were doing" she said

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked

"I'm dealing, I miss my grandmother but she is in a better place I'm glad you were with her when she died she always loved you" she said

"I miss her too" I said

"So have you heard from Randy?" she asked

"No and it's driving me crazy that I haven't heard from him" I replied

"Don't worry they'll find that bitch and then you will be able to see him and your kids all you want" she said

"Yeah I miss the twins like crazy" I said

"How old are they now?" she asked

"18 months old" I replied

"They must be really big now" she said

"Yeah they are and they are so cute about 2 weeks ago Deacon and I were watching raw and he got so excited when he saw his daddy on tv he started jumping up and down saying daddy" I told her.

"I can't wait to have kids" Lisa said

"Trust me you can the longer you wait the better" I commented

"I guess" she said

We spent the next few hours talking about stuff it was like having a sleepover with the exception that we were adults. It felt good to be able to talk to someone about anything I'm definately alot closer to Lisa now.


	43. A walk in the park

Randy's Pov

I didn't like being in the house by myself so I decided to go out and buy the twins a puppy. Alex would kill me later but at least I wasn't by myself. There was this really beautiful husky puppy at the pound she was about 6 months old and every other puppy from her litter was adopted of course I'm a big softy so I brought her home I named her Anusha. I was talking her for a walk when I ran into Danielle.

"Hey Randy" she said

I had to remember that she didn't know that I knew everything.

"Hey" I said

"So where did your parents go?" she asked

"They went on vacation with my brother and my sister" I lied

"Oh that's nice" she said

"So you must know by now that Alex left me she took the kids and left" I lied. That one hurt because I knew it wasn't true but I still felt like it could happen.

"That's horrible" she said

"I guess" I said as I continued to walk the dog.

"Randy" she said. I stopped and turned around she kissed me.

"What are you doing" I asked stunned at what she just did.

"I just figured that because Alex is gone maybe we could get back together" she replied

"I'm sorry I still love my wife and I can't do this" I picked Anusha up and left the park.

I couldn't believe she kissed me I knew she was obsessed with me but this was rediculious.


	44. Brilliant disguise

Now you play the loving woman  
I'll play the faithful man  
But just don't look too close  
into the palm of my hand  
We stood at the alter  
the gypsy swore our future was right  
But come the wee wee hours  
Well maybe baby the gypsy lied  
So when you look at me  
you better look hard and look twice  
Is that me baby  
or just a brilliant disguise. Brilliant Disguise-Bruce Springsteen

Alex's Pov

I couldn't stay in the house anymore so I decided to take a walk I informed Mary that I was leaving staying in that house all day was kind of like being in a really nicely decorated prison. Don't get me wrong I'm very greatful but I miss my husband and my children. The kids are probably wondering where their mommy and daddy are having this time to think I've had time to write some new songs. I was walking down the street when I felt someone come up from behind me and put their hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream and I won't hurt you" they said. The person disguised their voice so it was damn near impossible to identify. I could tell I wasn't in danger so I allowed myself to be brought to a car and put in. Normally I would have fought all the way but something told me to go with these people. There were two of them both waring all black I couldn't dee their faces. They spoke is whispers so I couldn't hear eventually I stopped trying the car ride was about an hour I could tell we weren't in DC anymore. The car finally stopped it was raining so the windows were fogging up I was tired of beating myself at tic tac toe. One of the people came around to my side of the car and blindfolded her. They directed me into the house or building I wasn't sure because I didn't get to see. I was guessing a house because they sat me down on a couch. I wasn't afraid but I decided against moving. I heard someone enter the room and walk over to me they took the blindfold off.

"You" I gasped never had I imagined that he would send people to abduct me but then again if he was desperate enough he would do anything.

"I've missed you Alex" he said

"Why would you kidnap me?" I asked

"I had nothing else to do" he replied

"Gee thanks you are so kind" I said casually

"Where are we?" I asked

"Just outside DC" he answered

"Now what the hell was up with the people who took me?" I asked

His face remained calm but I could see the smile in his eyes.

"I needed help and if people knew who they were word could get back to people" he said

"All this talking in secret code is annyoing me" I said impatiently

"Patience is a virtue" she said

"Kiss my ass" was my reply

"Maybe later" he said

"Sometimes I really do hate you" I told him.

He just smiled and left the room I was still standing there confused and very irritated.

Well that's it for another chapter who was Alex talking to and why was she taken from DC? Find out in the next chapter.


	45. Lonely no more

Well I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more  
You're the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore Lonely no more-Rob Thomas

Alex's Pov

I walked around this house it seemed familiar but I had never seen it before. It annoyed me the way he just left like that I would get answers later if I hand anything to say about it. I ran into one of his accomplices I now knew who they were and was less than thrilled about it. They just shrugged an appology. They would pay later. I was fed and by that time I just wanted to lay down and think for a while. I was lead to the room I would be staying in ha I got the master bedroom. I was lying on the bed when I saw him standing in the doorway. He entered the room which I was guessing was his and pulled off his shirt.

"You know if my husband finds out he'll kill you" I said

He smiled.

"So it will be our little secret" he replied

"You haven't met my husband have you?" I asked

"No what's he like?" he asked

"He is about your height and build but you are much cuter" I answered

"Is that so" he countered

"Yeah" I said as I stood up and walked over to him.

His hand brushed my cheek.

"Your husband is a lucky man"

He brought his head down so his lips softly met mine. The kiss deepened when his tongue entered my mouth. He pushed me backwards so that I was lying on the bed while he was on top of me. He broke the kiss long enough to remove my shirt and to remove his pants. He stood the naked in front of me his arousal painfully hard to miss. I smirked at him for a minute before removing my clothes as well. He kissed me again the kiss was full of passion it was apparent he had missed me. His hands roamed freely over my body his fingers taking every paert of my body in like a blind man would do. He entered me my body arched to meet his our bodies melting into one. He rocked slowly rhythmically in and out. I could feel the first waves of pleasure coursing through my body bring me closer to climax. Moans ecaping my lips which only brought a smirk to his as he retook my mouths as his. I felt his body shudder as mine did the same. He lied down next to wrapping his arms around me.

"Randy I'm so glad to be back in your arms again, don't let go of me ever" Alex was mesmerized as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't."


	46. Where you are

Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me   
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see   
That every night while you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and just be there:  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together   
(and we will breathe together baby)  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)  
We'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to be  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
(only then will I be free) Where you are-Jessica Simpson feat. Nick Lachey

Alex's Pov

I woke up the next morning to find Randy gone part of me knew he would be gone but that didn't stop it from hurting. But I needed to live my life until we could be together again. It was kind of like I was loosing Randy like I lost Dave but obviously not exactly the same kind of loss. I went into the bathroom and ran the shower. When I came out I found the note Randy had left me.

Alex

It killed me to leave this morning but it had to be done if not being able to hold you in my arms for a while will keep you safe then I'll do it. I will se you soon I love you with my heart and soul.

Randy

I found out that Randy had sent all my clothes from one house to another and that when I finally did go downstairs that this was a hide away house. Deacon and Destiny ran towards me when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey you two mommy has missed you so much" I said picking them up.

"Miss" Deacon said

This suprised me I didn't expect him to have learned some new words while I was gone. I walked into a very crowded kitchen. Elanie,Bob,Becky,Nate,Malcom,Ric,and Paul were preparing to eat breakfast.

"Ok I can understand why most of you are here but why are Ric and Paul here?" I asked

"We're your kidnappers/bodyguards" Ric informed me

I rolled my eyes.

"Great my husband couldn't get real bodyguards" I joked

"He didn't trust anyone else" Paul remarked

Bob took Destiny from me and put her in her highchair and I did the same with Deacon. We ate quietly well as quietly a 10 people could eat.

"We heard about Dave's grandmother" Becky said

"Yeah but she is in a better place now" I replied

"Alex could I talk to you in the other room?" Elaine asked

The other three Orton family members looked at eachother.

"Yeah sure" I said as we left the kitchen

"Alex I don't know if you know about this yet but I helped Danielle and I'm truly sorry I didn't want to but she said she would kill you and the twins"

"It's ok I'm just glad you told me and that the police are going to catch that nut and put her where she belongs" I replied

"Alex I am sorry" she said

"I know and I'm sure you were doing the right thing I've known you my whole life and I know you wouldn't intentionally st out to hurt Randy and I" I said

She smiled a little and then sighed I could tell she was relieved that I had forgiven her.


	47. Crying and smiles

Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave, now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me Cry-Faith Hill

Randy's Pov

When I left I couldn't even look at Alex it hurt me so badly I wrote her a note and then left. I borded a plane and when I took my seat I cried. Yes me the self proclaimed Legend Killer cried,I cried for my wife and I cried for my children and I cried for myself. I guess I cried myself to sleep because I was awoken by one of the stuartesses when the plane landed. I grabbed my bags and got a taxi the drive home was filled with self contemplation. Finally I arrived at the one place I didn't want to be the place that once held happy memories that Alex and I had shared. I knew that she would be back but right now this place was like hell on earth. I fell asleep watching homevideos some were of the twins but a couple were of Alex and I. We were so worry free back then now we have a sadistic stalker to worry about oh the price of being Randy Orton is it worth paying I don't know the real question is it worth my children paying. I didn't even bother setting the alarm I wanted her to find me because I wanted this to be over. I heard her enter to house my neck hurt from sleeping on the couch. I had cops in every part of the house so I felt secure enough to fall asleep I would wake up if something happened.

"Hello Danielle" I said from my spot on the couch

"Randy what are you doing here?" she asked

"I live here" I replied "what are you doing here?"

"I know how upset you were whenAlex left so I wanted to do something to make you feel better" she answered

"Ok"I said. She must have assumed I was drunk because I was sitting in a room all by myself in the dark but in all actuality I had about 15 cops all over the house. I reached over and turned on the lights four out of the 15 cops were standing there with their guns raised they must have heard her enter the house.

"Danielle Morris you have the right to remain silent anything you say will be held against you in a court of law" an officer said while he was handcuffing Danielle.

"Randy I loved you" she said

"Well I love my wife and not you" I replied

As soon as she was gone I called Ric and told him the news I would see my wife and children in a few hours. Of course I couldn't sleep so I just sat there flipping through the channels we had a satalite so I was just sitting there when I came upon a show this it was dark these two guys were in a graveyard and one of them had a black bag I'm guessing was full of money and this lady had a carriage. The guy with the bag was shot and then I heard General Hospital will be back in a moment. Oh shit now I can't make fun of Alex anymore when she watched GH because it is actually interesting.

10:30 AM

I was waiting at the airport for their plane to land. I saw Alex first she hadn't seen me yet.

"Hey over here" I yelled.

She put the twins down and they ran to me. I scooped them up in my arms taking in their sents I never wanted to let them go I hadn't seen them in 2 weeks there was no way I was ever letting them go again. Alex came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waste this was the way it was supposed to be our picture perfect family. Alex looked at me.

" Amor , no es amor" I said to her

She smiled knowing what I said

"Love is not love"


	48. Wedding Ending

All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Till my dying day. I Do (Cherish You) 98 Degrees

Alex's Pov  
Tomorrow I am getting married to the man I love with all my heart and soul granted we are already married but who cares I get to say I do to the man I love in front of everyone. I am so excited and nervous at the same time about what I don't even know. But the beast thing is that I get to see Cena in a tux I can't help but laugh at that thought. I really need help and maybe one day I will get it but not today. The house is so quiet Randy is at a hotel he wanted things to be proper and then I reminded him that we were all ready married which was a big mistake because I got "Aww that is cute you can't go one night without me" as a reply damn him and his ego. I found myself walking aound the house making sure everyone was asleep. Our home had eight bedrooms and everyone was filled. Between my parents and all of Randy's and my friends I'm starting to think the house will never be empty again my last stop is in the twins room. What suprised me was when I went into the room Deacon wasn't in his crib he must have climbed out and climbed into his sister's because they were cuddled together under the blanket. I smiled and then went to sleep myself. The next morning was chaos but I wouldn't have had it anyother way. I was in my dress which was made just for me by Vera Wang. It was a courset at the top but it evened out at the bottom along the sleeves there were pearls woven into the fabric. My mother was just finishing putting on my vail she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom please don't cry you'll make me start" I told her

"I can't help it my baby is getting married today" she cried

"De come on let's leave her alone so you both don't end up in tears" Colin suggested as he led her out of the room. I sat down soon I'd be walking down the aisle. God I promised myself I wasn't going to cry but it isn't going to work. I smiled I could feel Dave in the church.

"Thanks big man" I said to the air.

Colin came back in.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied taking his hand.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you" he said

"Thank you it means alot especially coming from you I may not say it alot but I love you" I said

"I love you too" Colin replied

I heard the wedding march begin and I sucked in my breath.

"You nervous?" Colin asked

"Just a little" I replied

"Don't be" he said patting my hand

And then it was our turn to walk down the aisle I could see Randy standing there with a huge smile on his face. When Colin and I walked to the alter he kissed me on the cheek and then placed my hand in Randy's. Then it all went black.

"Alex" I could feel someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see a very worried looking ten year old Randy.

"Ray-Ray what happened?" I asked in a weak voice.

"You fell out of the tree house I was worried you were dead" he answered.

He helped me stand up and sure enough here I was in our woods. I brushed myself off and we started walking towards our houses. I had seen my whole life flash before my eyes.

"Ray-Ray when we get married I want a bunch of kids" I told him

"What makes you think I wanna marry you?" he asked disgusted

"You'll see" I replied

The End

Well what did you guys think.


End file.
